I'd Do Anything The Sequel
by eight-cent-plantation
Summary: **Sequel to I'd Do Anything**Seventh year is here! James and Lily are going strong, as are Ally and Remus. Will Sirius ever get a new girlfriend? What happened to his old girlfriend? Read to find out! ::Full Summary In My Profile:: Complete
1. Seventh Year Is Here

A/N: Hey, y'all! How are you all doing? I'm alright I guess...this whole war thing has me a bit on edge though. My friend, Jehnna, has a brother over in Iraq...not only that, but our school is in Orange Alert. That's when all the doors have to be locked during class and we have to have our I.D. cards on our person and visible and we aren't allowed to go to the bathroom or the nurse without a yellow pass thingy and we aren't allowed outside of the school without a faculty member and every five minutes someone is checking your I.D. tag to 'make sure you belong in the school'...I hate it...but anyway, enough of my complaints and fears. HERE'S THE SEQUEL (or the first chapter anyway) TO 'I'D DO ANYTHING'! WOO-HOO! By the way, can you review? Oh, and you should probably read 'I'd Do Anything' first.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Any songs that are mentioned in this fic do NOT belong to me, only recognized characters do NOT belong to me (they are JK Rowling's), I'm not sure if anything except Ally, Jenny, and Kate belongs to me...  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cause I know I won't forget you  
  
-I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James!"  
  
"Ally!"  
  
Ally Tuksan tackled her best friend, James Potter. He just managed to stay standing as she bear-hugged him. Ally had black hair that was cut just above her shoulders with red streaks in it. Her hazel eyes were framed by square black glasses.  
  
James had really messy raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He also had glasses, his were small and round.  
  
"When did you get your nose done?" James asked, referring to Ally's new nose piercing.  
  
"My mom took me after she picked me up from The Leaky Cauldron the other day. It was a birthday present."  
  
"Cool. Have you seen anyone else?" James questioned.  
  
"Remy's saving a compartment and Peter's on the hunt for the food cart," said Ally.  
  
"Already?"   
  
Ally nodded.  
  
Remy-more commonly referred to as Remus-Lupin was Ally's boyfriend. He had slightly untidy sandy-brown hair and light gray eyes.  
  
Peter had blonde hair, watery blue eyes, he sucked and continues to do so.  
  
At that moment in time, James was jumped on from behind.  
  
"Why does everybody always jump on *me*?" he asked the sky.  
  
Ally laughed.   
  
"Hey, Lily, Kate, Jen," she said.  
  
"Hi," said the three girls.  
  
James and Lily shared a kiss. Ally, Kate, and Jenny made gagging noises and pretended to vomit. The couple didn't seem to notice though.  
  
Lily was a short girl with emerald green eyes and long auburn hair. If you haven't already guessed, she was James' girlfriend. Kate had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Jenny had shoulder length chestnut-colored hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
"Come on," said Ally to Kate and Jenny. "They'll find us sooner or later, Remus is saving a compartment."  
  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
  
"How was your summer?" Kate asked Ally.  
  
"It wasn't that bad actually," said Ally. "Only a few aspects sucked entirely...how about you two? How was your trip to France?"  
  
"It was great!" exclaimed Jenny. They told Ally about the trip that their families took together to France while Ally led them to the compartment.  
  
"I thought you went to find James," Remus said as the three girls entered the compartment.  
  
"I found him, then Lily found him," said Ally. "They're still out there." She jerked her head at the window.  
  
"Oh," Remus said, laughing. "That's sickening. At least we don't subject other people to, er, that stuff..."  
  
"And other people thank you for that," Kate said, completely serious.   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey, girls, what's up?"  
  
"Hi, Pete," Ally said, hugging him.   
  
(A/N: EW COOTIES!)  
  
"Hello, Peter," said Jenny and Kate in unison.  
  
"Where's James, Sirius, and Lily?" Peter asked.  
  
"James and Lily are a bit busy on the platform," said Ally, "and Sirius is-"  
  
"Right here!" Ally was cut off by Sirius bursting into the compartment. "Hey, all!"  
  
"What's up, Sirius?"  
  
"Not too much...eat, sleep, drums, eat some more, sleep some more, more drums, and so on."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
The whistle of the scarlet steam engine blew.  
  
"I hope those two can get to the train!" said Kate.  
  
"Me too," Remus said while laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just in case you were wondering, James and Lily did get to the train...  
  
"You could have let us know that we were going to miss the train, *Allison*!" James said upon entering the compartment.  
  
Ally stood up.   
  
"Do you want to die?" she said dangerously. "Besides, we don't wanna watch you two swap saliva."  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny agreed. "It's nasty!"  
  
"Shut up, you," Lily said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group squeezed into a horseless carriage.  
  
"Prank talk time," said James, clapping his hands together.  
  
"Honestly, James," said Lily, "you're the Head Boy! We are supposed to set an *example* for the younger students!"  
  
"Pipe down, Lily," Ally said. "You're no fun!"  
  
"What should we do?" Peter asked.  
  
"Make Malfoy and Snape sing 'I Will Survive' in front of the entire Great Hall," Ally said off of the top of her head, or more specifically...  
  
"Left field?" asked Peter.  
  
"No, right field," said Sirius.  
  
Ally shook her head. "How many times do I have to explain this to you guys?"   
  
"It's center field," Remus and James said together.  
  
"Thank you, James and Remus," said Ally.  
  
James nodded at her.  
  
"No problem, babe," Remus said.  
  
"Don't call me 'babe'."  
  
"Noted."  
  
"I like it," Sirius said, getting back to the matter at hand. "I vote aye."  
  
"Aye," said the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Well I vote nay!" Lily said huffily.  
  
"Only the Marauders' votes matter," said Peter. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's chapter one all done! Good for me, eh? I hope you guys liked it. This fic is going to be more than one chapter, obviously. Please review! It would make me mucho happy-o! (I don't take Spanish)  
  
Later.  
  
-Kristin- 


	2. Prank and Their Sentence

A/N: Howdy, here is chapter TWO! Okay, I spent all day at work and I'm tired...done complaining, here you are. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair  
  
Nobody cares   
  
'Cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me  
  
Tonight  
  
-I'm Just A Kid, Simple Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome, students old and new, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "This year promises to be an interesting one, as it is the Marauders' seventh and final year here...I sense that you are all very hungry, so without further ado...what is an 'ado' anyway? Is it some type of animal, or-"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Ally shouted. "With all due respect, GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Miss Tuksan," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Lets eat."  
  
The old man clapped his hands and the food appeared.  
  
"Food!" Sirius and James said, high-fiving each other. They then proceeded to stuff their faces.  
  
"Wow, this seems oddly familiar," said Ally. Remus laughed as he took a human-sized bite. "Once again, Remus, thank you."  
  
"For being the civilized one?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I would die for their metabolism," said Kate. "If I hate half of what they eat, I'd throw up."  
  
"Yeah," said Lily.  
  
"By the way, Pete, you lost the Sorting Contest again," said Remus. "You're buying."  
  
"I figured as much," said Peter.  
  
As dinner dissolved into dessert, the Marauders did their thing.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Snape stood on top of the Slytherin table. The rest of the Slytherins got up and stood in front of the table.  
  
As the music started to play from out of nowhere, Snape started to sing 'I Will Survive', the rest of the house acting as backup singers, in front of the entire student body.  
  
I can not find words to describe the laughter of the other students...it was great!  
  
  
  
  
  
After the feast, Ally, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were called to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"That was an interesting one," said the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Ally.  
  
"Now, for you punishment..." The professor was thinking hard. "Okay...you have to clean the Gryffindor Common Room during you free period on Friday, no magic."  
  
"We can't do that all in one period!" said Sirius. "It's too big!"  
  
"Your free time on Fridays is a double period, if I'm not mistaken," said Dumbledore, double checking the scedual.  
  
"Yes, sir, then," said Remus.  
  
"James, you're the Head Boy and-"  
  
"I know, I know, I have to set an example for the younger students," James said dully.  
  
"Precisely. Why don't you five get to bed?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good-night, sir."  
  
"Can you *please* explain that left field right field thing to us, Ally?" Peter asked as the group walked up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ally sighed, annoyed.   
  
"Rem could you-"  
  
"Transfiguration pranks come from left field, Charms pranks come from center field, Potions pranks come from right field, and anything not previously mentioned is from the infield."  
  
"Thanks, Rem," said Ally.  
  
"How come he understands it?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"I don't know," said Peter.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Fajita," said James.  
  
"Fajita?" Ally repeated.  
  
"I didn't set it," said James, "don't look at me."  
  
The five of them went their separate ways after saying goodnight to each other.  
  
As Ally entered the girls' dorm, the other three looked up.   
  
"When is your detention?" Lily asked.  
  
"Me and the boys-"  
  
"It's *the boys* and *I*," Jenny corrected her.  
  
Ally glared at her.   
  
"*Me* and *the boys* gotta clean the common room during our double period that we have off on Friday without magic. No big deal."  
  
"No big deal? You have to clean *without magic*!" Kate said.  
  
"We're used to it," said Ally. "Good-night." Ally shut the curtains, changed into her pajamas, and fell asleep as soon as she put her head on the pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I'm mad tired. Thanks a bunch for reading.  
  
-Kristin- 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY! I'VE UPDATED! Okay, now, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work and stuff. I'll talk later, please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell all the English boys you meet  
  
'Bout the American boy back in the States  
  
The American boy you used to date  
  
Who would do anything you say  
  
Tell all the English boys you meet  
  
'Bout the American boy back in the States  
  
The American boy you used to date  
  
Who would do anything you say  
  
-Jude Law and a Semester Abroad, Brandnew  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday night.   
  
The common room, thanks to the Marauders, was spotless.   
  
"What should we do?" Ally asked. She was sitting upside down on an armchair. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in various different positions on the couch and Lily, Kate, and Jenny were sitting on the floor doing the homework that they had been assigned that day.  
  
"Why don't you do some homework?" Lily suggested.  
  
"I *will* corrupt you before the school year is over," said Ally. "Boys?"  
  
"Wanna go into Hogsmeade for a drink? Peter's buying!" Remus suggested.  
  
"Sounds good," said the other Marauders.  
  
"Lets go," said Ally. "Come on, girls, you're coming too."  
  
"But we aren't done with our work yet," said Jenny.  
  
"I am," said Lily. "I might as well go with you."  
  
"Good girl, Lily," said Sirius. "Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How many school rules are we braking right now?" Lily asked as they walked through the tunnel to Honeydukes Candy Shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Does it matter?" James and Ally asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, what if we get caught?"   
  
"Don't worry about it, babe, we never get caught," James said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Suppose you do this one time-"  
  
"Lily, stop being such a party pooper," said Remus. "We've never been caught before and we won't be caught now."  
  
"That's right!" said Peter.  
  
"We're The Marauders!" Sirius added excitedly.  
  
"We're really careful about moving around and stuff when we go to Hogsmeade," said Ally.  
  
"Yeah, even if we weren't we probably wouldn't get caught," said James. "There are too many people hanging around there. Loosen up and have some fun, Lils."  
  
"Oh...all right..."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Peter treated them to a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, the group split up for a little bit. Sirius and Peter went into Zonkos to buy some stuff for future pranks. Lily and James went to various different robes and accessories shops within a few minutes (it's an exaggeration, but they moved quick). Remus and Ally went for a walk and found that near the Shrieking Shack was deserted, so they sat down at the foot of the hill that the Shack sat on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You all done?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. "I don't see *anything* that I like today!"  
  
"D'you wanna just go for a walk?" he asked, holding his arm out. Lily nodded, linking arms with him and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked along.  
  
The couple ended up near the Shrieking Shack where they found Remus and Ally laying on the ground together looking up at the stars, Ally using Remus' stomach as a pillow.  
  
"Hey, guys," James said, sitting down on the ground next to them.  
  
"Hey," said the two.  
  
Lily sat down on James' lap and the other two sat up.  
  
"This isn't that bad, is it, Lils?" Ally asked, smirking.  
  
"No," Lily admitted, "but I still don't think that it's good to brake the school's rules just to come out here. I mean, we could have gotten some butterbeer from the kitchens and stargazed on the grounds."  
  
"That's not the point, though, Lily," said Remus. "We like to get away from the school every now and then."  
  
"We've only been here for a week," Lily pointed out.  
  
"So?" said Ally. "We come out here every week to do stuff and usually end up in Zonkos before we go back to school. I like just sitting out here, though, it's so peaceful."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They all laid on their backs and looked up at the sky, lost in the never ending space that was out there, each feeling truly peaceful and Lily feeling a tad wilder than usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I don't know where I'm gonna take this just yet. As soon as I come up with something REALLY good, you'll get it, I promise! Please review to my crappie-ass chapter. I will take any suggestions you might have about what to do to get this story going. Thanks.  
  
-Kristin- 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I know, TWO UPDATES WITHIN A TWENTY-FOUR HOUR PERIOD! Weird, eh? Anyway, last night I was talking to Mira. She brought to my attention that in my summary, I said, '...and will we ever find out what happened to Sirius' old girlfriend?'. Since I don't know what to do for Chapter Four, I decided to come up with some half-assed story about Sirius' old girlfriend. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm tryin'  
  
To forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it And I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never  
  
Wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
-Addicted, Simple Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius sighed as he sat down on the bank of the lake that was on the Hogwarts grounds. This was their spot...his and Nikki's spot. He felt the hot tears prickling the back of his eyes. Him and Nikki...  
  
Sirius rested his head on his arms which were on his knees. He hadn't cried in a long time. He hated crying. Crying made Sirius feel...weak. He hated that. It made him feel like he had lost all control.  
  
As much as he hated crying, however, he loved it. It felt as if all of the stress and all of the emotions that he didn't want to have to feel were being let out of him with the tears. It made him feel better.  
  
He couldn't fight the tears back this time, like he had done since the previous September. He let them come and he welcomed them. He needed a good cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate was walking around outside. It was a crisp, cool day outside. She had her cloak on because of the ever blowing wind. She was rather enjoying the silence and the cool air.  
  
She was walking down towards the lake. Kate liked the lake. She could sit there and think without being interrupted by anyone or anything. So you can imagine how angry she was when she saw someone sitting near the lake where she usually sat.  
  
Upon closer inspection, however, she realized that that someone was Sirius.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," she called out, speeding up a bit and sitting down next to him when she got there. "What're you doing out here?"  
  
Sirius quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve and looked up at Kate.   
  
"Hey, Kate," he said quietly. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?" Kate asked, taking the small silver coin out of her pocket.  
  
Sirius grinned.   
  
"Sure, but you can keep your sickle."  
  
She took a good look at him as she pocketed the coin.   
  
"Sirius, have you been crying?"  
  
He sniffled.   
  
"Yeah," he said, knowing that lying wouldn't do him any good.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kate asked.  
  
"I was thinking about my girlfriend," said Sirius.  
  
"Who's your girlfriend? I didn't know you were with someone."  
  
"I'm not," said Sirius. "It was the summer after fifth year. We had been going out that whole year, me and Nikki Rosemand. She was in Hufflepuff. I remember the getting the owl one night. I was sitting at the dinner table with my dad and we were eating spaghetti and sausage. The small brown owl came into through the window and dropped the letter on my lap then left. I opened it...  
  
"It was from Nikki's mother. Death Eaters had attacked and Nikki was killed. I remember it like yesterday..."  
  
Sirius was unable to continue. He was crying again and his body was shaking with the force of his sobs.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry, I didn't know about it..." Kate said. She moved nearer to him and hugged him. She let him cry until he calmed himself down, rocking him back and forth.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "This...this was our spot. This is where I first asked her out. This is where we shared our first kiss and where we'd come just to talk or to sit...to enjoy each other's company..."  
  
Kate didn't know what to say to that, so she remained silent and let Sirius talk.  
  
"I miss her so much.," he said. "After last September I stopped crying myself to sleep every night. I didn't want to do that in the dorm...this is really the first time I've cried about it since last August...I'd just fight back the tears whenever they threatened to fall...  
  
"I just felt so alone after that, like a piece of me was gone with her. When I came back to school, I didn't feel so alone anymore. My friends are always big helps...but that one piece of me is still gone..."  
  
It was silent for a few moments. Then Sirius said, "Wow...I've never told anyone that before...nobody..."  
  
Kate gave him a small smile.   
  
"Sounds like you really loved her, Si."  
  
"I did...I still do...but Ally says I should try to move on...she says if I don't, I may end up like James. You know, a hopeless romantic who does nothing but write forty-something songs about the same girl." Both of them laughed at that. "I think she's right, but I just can't find anyone who could make me feel the way Nikki did."  
  
"I get what your saying, Sirius," said Kate. She looked at the giant squid propelling itself across the lake. "I get what your saying..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was *THAT* for a half-assed chapter? LoL. Review PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU ALL! (NOT THAT WAY!)  
  
-Kristin- 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey! I'm bored. I'm glad some people didn't think that Chapter Four was as half-assed as I thought it was...AND I MADE KRISTINA CRY...AGAIN!!! Here's Chapter Five!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One because I'm too damn lazy to type up new witty disclaimers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exit: Light  
  
Enter: Night  
  
Take my hand  
  
We're off to never never land  
  
-Enter Sandman, Metallica  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HALLOWEEN!"  
  
"Padfoot, it is FIVE in the morning," James mumbled grumpily. "*Go back to sleep*!"  
  
"But Halloween means *candy*, Prongs. Have you already forgotten that today is the first LEGAL trip to Hogsmeade this year?" said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I *will* kill you," Remus said, rolling over in his bed.  
  
"Can I go wake the girls?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure...if you have a death wish," said Remus. "Ally will kill you if you wake her up at this hour."  
  
Sirius paid no attention to Remus' warning, however, and ran out to go and wake Lily, Ally, Kate, and Jenny.  
  
"Five galleons says he's going to come back screaming like a little girl, running from Ally," said Remus.  
  
"I don't doubt it, Moony old friend," said James. He sighed. "We aren't going to get back to sleep, are we?"   
  
"That, Prongs, I highly doubt."  
  
Less than two minutes later, Gryffindor awoke thanks to a piercing scream. Remus and James smiled at each other. "They should be here in three, two, one!"  
  
Sirius burst into the room, Ally close behind.  
  
"Nice call, Moony," said James.  
  
"Thank you, Prongs."  
  
"SIRIUS! STAY STILL!" Ally shouted. Sirius dodged her and ran into the bathroom. "SIRIUS EDWARD BLACK, YOU *WILL* DIE!"  
  
"Please don't let her get me!" Sirius' voice came from the bathroom.  
  
Remus stood and stretched. Then he walked over to Ally and picked her up. He brought her over to the bed and made her sit down.  
  
"Ally, please him keep his reproductive organs," Remus said. "It'd be nice if he could have kids later in life."  
  
"He woke me up," Ally said angrily, nostrols flared. "It is five fifteen in the morning and I am awake. No! He shall die!"  
  
"Ally, please, I'm not in the mood for a bloody mess this morning," said James. "Maybe next time, okay? In fact, next time, we'll let you do whatever you want to him, just not today...we need him on the drums for tonight."  
  
"Sirius, you're lucky you're a good drummer!" Ally shouted. "I'm going in the shower."  
  
With that, she walked out of the boys' dorm. Sirius walked out of the bathroom visibly shaking.  
  
"S-She wants to k-kill me," he stated.  
  
"No shit," said James. "And we're not gonna stop her next time, either!"  
  
"Padfoot, when *are* you going to learn that some people don't like the morning time?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Down at breakfast, the headmaster stood to speak to the school. Everyone quieted down quickly.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," he said. "Happy Halloween! I trust that Gryffindor House has been awoken by another one of Mr. Black's, er, *cheerful* morning greetings?"  
  
"He nearly lost a very important body part to Ally," James said loudly.  
  
"MR. POTTER!" Professor McGonagall shouted, staring at him.  
  
The headmaster chuckled.   
  
"Yes...now, for years three through seven, there is a Hogsmeade trip today. You may leave after breakfast and you must be back by five o'clock tonight. At seven, the doors to the Great Hall will open to all years and the Marauders will once again take the stage as tonight's entertainment." The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws cheered at this statement. "Have a wonderful day, everyone!"  
  
He sat back down and starting talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"James," said Lily, "why did you have to say 'yes' to playing the dance?"  
  
"What d'you mean, Lils?" James asked, egg hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"We aren't gonna get to dance or hang out or anything like that...it's are one year anniversary!"  
  
"Lils, we don't get to play a lot of live shows," said James. "I love playing live shows. Besides, we're hanging out all day today!"  
  
"James, that's not the point!"  
  
"Lily, shut up," said Ally. She leaned in closer-they were sitting next to each other-and whispered, "I'll take care of the dance. After everyone clears out you and James can dance together, all right?"  
  
Lily smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Ally."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Lily went off by themselves, Peter was nowhere to be found, and Kate, Jenny, Sirius, Remus, and Ally went to get some butterbeer.  
  
"What did you tell Lily before to get her off James' back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I told her that we'd figure out some slow ass song to play so she and James can dance after everyone leaves."  
  
"Wait, we haven't rehearsed it, we don't even know what it *is*, yet we are going to play it?" Remus asked.   
  
"It's never stopped me before," Ally said.  
  
"Er, guys, d'you mind if I dance with someone too? You know, maybe there's a song with no drum part that you can play..."  
  
"Of course, Siri," said Ally. "Even though I shouldn't be doing *you* any favors right now..."  
  
"I said I'm sorry, Ally."  
  
"I know, I'm just playing with you."  
  
(A/N: Okay, enough pointless dialogue...ON TO THE POINTFUL DIALOGUE!)  
  
"So what song do we do?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think it should be an acoustic song," said Jenny. "Those are always romantic."  
  
"Yeah," said Kate. "A nice slow song."  
  
"Well, it isn't gonna be one that we wrote then," said Remus.   
  
"Yeah, I guess not..." Ally said.  
  
A few minutes later, Ally took out her wand and made light bulb appear above her head.  
  
"You know, you could've just said 'I have an idea'," said Remus.  
  
Ally grinned at him.   
  
"What's your idea, Ally?" Kate asked.  
  
"Ever hear the song Soco Amaretto Lime?" Ally asked.  
  
The two boys smiled at her.   
  
"Great idea!"  
  
The two girls, however, had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
Ally rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's the song I was playing in the dorm while you guys were trying to study the other day," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember!" said Jenny.  
  
"That's a good one," said Kate.  
  
"Wait a second," said Remus, "you hate playing the acoustic guitar." Ally nodded with a small smile. "Let me guess, you want me to play it and you'll sing, right?"  
  
"I love you, Remus," Ally said, her smile growing.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you, Re," Ally said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
By six o'clock, Remus had miraculously learned how to play Soco Amaretto Lime, and quite well, too. The Marauders hot footed it down to the Great Hall so that they could tune up before the dance.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy Halloween, everybody. G'night!"   
  
Remus, Ally, and James put their instruments on the stands and Sirius put his drum sticks in the can.   
  
"I love playing live!" James said as they got drinks of butterbeer.  
  
"Me too," said Sirius.   
  
The hall cleared out pretty quickly. The only people left were the Marauders, Jenny, Kate, and Lily.  
  
Kate and Jenny were just about to leave when Sirius ran up to them.   
  
"Hey, Kate," he said, "can I have a word?"  
  
"Sure, Sirius," said Kate. "I'll see you in the dorm, Jenny."  
  
"Yep, bye."  
  
"What's up, Sirius?" Kate asked.  
  
"Er, Kate, d'you wanna dance with me? I mean, I know I'm a little sweaty from playing and everything, but I can dance pretty good."  
  
Kate smiled.   
  
"Sure, Si, lets go."  
  
Sirius smiled and held his arm out, which Kate took.  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute?" Ally whispered to Remus as they were getting ready to play the song. "Sirius fancies Kate!"   
  
(A/N: By the way, Soco Amaretto Lime belongs to Brandnew. Not me! You should download it if you're not a CD person, but if you are a CD person like me, then by the album. It's called Your Favorite Weapon. It's one of the best CDs I own. Well, enough of my babbling about one of the greatest bands I've ever heard and on with the story!)  
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"That is cute," he said. "It's good he's finally moving on. I could tell it was eating away at him..."  
  
"Yeah," Ally agreed. "Well, you ready?" Remus nodded and sat down on the edge of the stage with his guitar. Ally grabbed a microphone and sat down next to him.  
  
"One, two, three, four..." Remus started to play.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I don't have the lyrics to this song, so it might get messed up because I don't know all of the words, so don't yell at me.)  
  
*Passed out  
  
On the overpass  
  
Sunday best-n-broken glass  
  
Broken down  
  
For bikes-n-bars  
  
Suspended like spirits over speeding cars  
  
You and me were kings  
  
Over the parkway tonight  
  
And tonight will go on forever while we  
  
Walk around this town like we own the streets  
  
And stay awake through summer like we own the heat  
  
Singin' everybody wake up  
  
It's time to get down  
  
And as I pass the bottle  
  
Back to Pete  
  
On the overpass tonight  
  
I'll bet we laugh  
  
I'm gonna stay eighteen forever  
  
So we can stay like this forever  
  
And we'll never miss a party 'cause we   
  
Keep them goin' constantly  
  
And we'll never have to listen  
  
To anyone 'bout anything  
  
'Cause it's all been done  
  
And it's all been said  
  
We're the coolest kids and we take what we can get the hell out of this town  
  
Find some conversation  
  
The low fuel light's been on for days  
  
It doesn't mean anything  
  
I've got another five hundred 'nother five hundred miles before we shut this engine down  
  
I'm gonna stay eighteen forever   
  
So we can stay like this forever  
  
And we'll never miss a party 'cause we   
  
Keep them goin' constantly  
  
And we'll never have to listen  
  
To anyone 'bout anything  
  
'Cause it's all been done  
  
And it's all been said  
  
We're the coolest kids and we take what we can get  
  
Eighteen forever  
  
So we can stay like this forever  
  
And we'll never miss a party 'cause we keep them goin' constantly  
  
And we'll never have to listen  
  
To anyone 'bout anything   
  
'Cause it's all been done  
  
And it's all been said  
  
We're the coolest kids and we take what we can get  
  
You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love  
  
You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love  
  
You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love   
  
You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love   
  
You're just jealous 'cause we're young and in love   
  
You're just jealous...*  
  
Even though the song ended, our smart friends didn't seem to notice, they just kept dancing.  
  
Ally smiled.   
  
"Wanna go for a walk, Remus?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: TADA! Chapter Five, done! YES! Please review and let me know what you think, okay? Okay. Bye!  
  
-Kristin- 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Wow, I must be on an update streak! Good for me...anyway, I thought the end of the last chapter was rather sweet, didn't you? Okay, now, please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school  
  
Never goin'   
  
Never showin' up when we had to   
  
Attention that we crave  
  
Don't tell us to behave  
  
I'm sick of always hearin' 'act your age'  
  
-Fat Lip, Sum 41  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how long it took, but our friends eventually figured out that the music had stopped.   
  
"I wonder where Ally and Remus went," Kate said as she, Sirius, Lily, and James climbed the last set of stairs before the common room.  
  
"They're probably asleep," said James. "Fimble wimble jimble bimble."  
  
The portrait hole opened and they entered the room. Ally and Remus were asleep together on one of the couches in front of the dying fire.   
  
"Aw, that's so cute," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," said Lily, "I'm beyond tired. Good-night Sirius, Kate." Lily turned to James and kissed him...one minute and twenty-seven seconds later...  
  
"Mmm...g'night, Lils."  
  
"Night, James."  
  
She disappeared up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Night, Kate, Padfoot." James went up to bed.  
  
"So..." said Sirius.  
  
"So," Kate repeated.  
  
"Did you, uh, like the performance?" Sirius asked.  
  
Kate smiled.   
  
"Yeah, it was great. You can really play the drums well, Sirius. How long have you been playing?"  
  
"Well, my dad and my mom have been divorced since I was three. When I was about five, my mom bought me a drum set to annoy my dad, I live with him. I started playing seriously when I was about nine and we formed our band in the third year."  
  
"Cool," Kate said while nodding.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
There was a few more moments of silence...  
  
"Uh...Kate?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius?"  
  
"D'you, uh...d'you wanna...you know...like, go out...with me?"  
  
Kate smiled at Sirius' awkwardness. The in-your-face prankster was nervous.   
  
"Yeah, Si, I do," said Kate.  
  
Sirius was grinning like a mad man.   
  
"Really?"   
  
Kate nodded. Sirius leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
  
"G'night, Siri," she said when they pulled apart.  
  
"Goodnight, Kate."   
  
Kate left him down in the common room and went up to bed. Sirius, still smiling widely, summoned a blanket from the corner of the room and covered Ally and Remus with it before going up to his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally opened one eye slowly.   
  
*Where the hell am I?* she asked herself. *...oh yeah! The common room, that's right. Me and Remus came up here and we fell asleep on the couch waiting for the others to come back up.* She opened her other eye. She checked her watch, it was nine fifteen. *Everyone else is probably still asleep because they were up so late last night,* Ally concluded.  
  
She carefully slid out of Remus' arms so she wouldn't wake him up. She stood and stretched, cracked her knuckles, and then went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
When Ally got back down to the common room twenty minutes later, Remus was waiting for her on the same couch that they had slept on, already showered and dressed.  
  
"Good morning," Ally said cheerfully.   
  
"Morning," Remus said back. He stood and gave her a kiss. "D'you wanna go to breakfast? I don't think the others are gonna be up before lunch."  
  
"Lets."  
  
Down in the Great Hall only Professor Dumbledore was there, so he invited Remus and Ally to eat with him at the Head Table.  
  
"You did a great job last night," said the headmaster.  
  
"Thank you, sir," they both said between bites.  
  
"We might have to invite you back after you graduate," Dumbledore said smiling. "I enjoy a little punk rock music every now and again."   
  
The two teens smiled.  
  
"So, Professor," said Remus, "what d'you think about the Cannons, they're doing pretty good in the preseason."  
  
"Yes, I do hope that this season is much better than the previous thirty-four," said Dumbledore.  
  
"No way," said Ally. "They *always* do good in the preseason and then choke in the regular season. They haven't won a regulation game in years. Now if you want a real Quidditch team, I suggest you take a look at the Leprechauns. Now *that* is a team!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ally," Remus said. "This season is gonna be different, I can feel it."  
  
"Don't think so, Re, sorry."  
  
"Wanna bet on it, Alls?"  
  
"Name the bet."  
  
"Okay...how about this. If the Chudley Cannons win fifteen matches by June First, you have to stand up at dinner and sing the song of my choice, no music involved."  
  
"And if I win...?"  
  
"You choose the song and I sing."  
  
"You're on." They shook on it. "You are *so* going down!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore just sat back and watched this little exchange with an amused smile.   
  
"Ah, low stakes betting, one of my favorite pastimes."  
  
"Really, Professor?" Ally said. "Wanna get in on it?"  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"If you and Remus win, I'll clean out your desk, which is oh so cluttered, because you know you don't wanna do it." The Professor nodded. "But *when I* win, you have to join Remus. Deal?"   
  
The older man smiled and shook Ally's hand.   
  
"Deal."  
  
(A/N: Don't you just *love* low stakes betting? I sure do!)  
  
An owl flew down to the table. It dropped a letter on Remus' head and flew out. He turned it over and looked at the name on the front.  
  
"Ally, it's for you," he said.   
  
Ally, who was having a heated debate about whether or not the Cannons should change their lineup with Dumbledore, looked over at her boyfriend.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You got a letter," Remus said, handing her the envelope.  
  
"Cool."   
  
She opened it up and read it.  
  
*Dear Miss Ally Tuksan,  
  
As you may know, there is an evil overlord on the loose. He and his group of masked followers known as Death Eaters have been committing mass murders. We regret to inform you that one of the latest killings has been of your mother, Lynn Summers, and your step-father, Jason Summers. The funeral arrangements are being left to your family.   
  
We are sorry for your loss.  
  
Warmly,  
  
Bartimius Crouch  
  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement*  
  
Ally blinked a few times. She got up and, without explanation, started to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ally?" Remus called after her. When she didn't respond, he called her again, louder this time. "ALLY!" She just kept walking. "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, I need to go see what's up."  
  
"Of course, Remus," said the professor. "I will see you later."  
  
Remus stood, nodded to Dumbledore, and then followed Ally out of the hall. He followed her all the way out to the lake, where she sat down and started to cry.  
  
"Ally," Remus said. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. He had only seen Ally cry three times since he had known her. The first is when Snape snapped her guitar into three pieces in their third year. The second was when they had had a fight two years back, and the third was when Mr. and Mrs. Potter died. She cried at their funeral...so this scared him a bit.   
  
"Ally, what's the matter?" he asked. He started to rock her back a forth, trying to calm her down. "You can tell me, you know that."  
  
It took a few moments for Ally to calm herself down enough to speak.   
  
"GOD DAMN THAT VOLDEMORT!" she yelled.  
  
"Ally, calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
"That, that BASTARD killed them!" she started to cry again. "Damn him! He killed my mom and Jay...he killed them..."  
  
"Oh boy," Remus said, pulling her closer.   
  
He didn't know what to say to her. Would you? So he just let her cry on him until she could cry no longer...then they just sat there. Remus laid back and Ally rested her head on his chest, he had his arms around her and he was holding her close.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I thought it was quite good...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  
  
-Kristin- 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey! I got my laptop back! I'm so happy! Okay, I'm in a car right now going to grandma's house and I'm really bored. I'm listening to The Marshall Mathers LP and I felt like writing this chapter, okay? Okay. This chapter and the next one is going to focus on Ally and Remus. Oh, one more thing, I MADE KRISTINA CRY…AGAIN AGAIN!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
He ain't got a girlfriend  
  
No one to sing this song to  
  
He's gonna settle down  
  
If he meets that special girl soon  
  
-Chick Magnet, MxPx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James, Peter, Sirius, Kate, and Lily met down in the common room.  
  
"Where's Re and Ally?" Sirius asked.  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
"Hmm…well, shall we go to lunch?"   
  
"Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch time was almost over.   
  
"Ally, we should really go up to the castle and tell Dumbledore about this," Remus said, rubbing her back.  
  
Ally sighed.   
  
"Can we just stay here a little longer, Rem?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said. "No problem."  
  
Ally curled up closer to her boyfriend and he tightened his hold on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are they?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno...should we go and look for them?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," said Lily.  
  
"I gotta go study," said Peter. "See you all later."  
  
"Bye," said the rest.  
  
"Lets go, maybe they're outside," said Jenny.  
  
The five of them exited the castle. Sirius and Kate and James and Lily were hand in hand.  
  
"I see them!" said Sirius. "They're lying over by the lake."  
  
They walked over to the couple and sat down.  
  
"What's up, you two?" James asked. When he saw Ally's face, his smile changed to a frown. "What's wrong, Al?"  
  
Remus sat the two of them up. Ally found that her throat was too tight to speak and she shook her head.  
  
"Voldemort," Remus said. "He murdered her mom and step-dad."  
  
James' jaw dropped.   
  
"Are you shitting me?"  
  
Ally shook her head 'no' and tears started rolling down her cheeks again.  
  
"Oh, Ally..." James moved over and hugged his best friend.  
  
"Shit..." Sirius whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally got a letter from her father the next day.  
  
*Dear Ally,  
  
Hello. Sorry to hear about your mother and Jason. The funeral is on the forth. I wrote to your headmaster and I'll be picking you up from Kings Cross Station on the second.  
  
See you then.  
  
-Dad*  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Ally told the group.  
  
"You're going alone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know if Dumbledore will let me take someone with me," Ally said.  
  
They all nodded and went back to their breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come in, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore called.  
  
"How do you always know who's behind your door?" Remus asked, entering the office.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged.   
  
"It's a gift." They both smiled. "Is something the matter, Remus?" the professor asked.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could go with Ally to the funeral," Remus said without beating around the bush. "I can't let her go alone, she's not holding up too good."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Remus over the rims of his half moon spectacles.   
  
"You really care about her don't you?"   
  
"Yes, sir, I do, more than anything else," Remus said.  
  
"You may accompany her if she wishes," said Dumbledore.  
  
Remus smiled.   
  
"Thank you, sir," he said. "I'm gonna go ask her."  
  
"Remus, would you like a pass to Charms?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sir, thank you."  
  
Dumbledore wrote up a pass so that Remus wouldn't get in trouble for being late to class.  
  
"Goodbye, Remus."  
  
"Bye, sir."  
  
Ally slipped Remus a note as he sat down next to her.  
  
*Where'd you go, Moony?*  
  
Remus got out his quill and a bottle of ink and wrote back.  
  
*I was talking to Dumbledore. He said that, if you want, I can go with you tomorrow. I don't want you to be alone.*  
  
Ally looked up at him when she read that and smiled her first smile since she had found out the news.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I need you there."  
  
He smiled back at her and put his hand on hers. They paid attention for the rest of the period.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus and Ally packed what they would need for the next few days into duffle bags after classes were over that day. The next morning, they said goodbye to their friends at breakfast and left the castle. A horseless carriage was waiting there for them to take them to Hogsmeade Station.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus," Ally said quietly, "I can't get off of this train. I'm not ready...I can't do it."  
  
The train was pulling into Platform Nine and Three Quarters as she spoke. These were the first words spoken since the pair had boarded the train.  
  
"Ally," Remus said, squeezing her hand, "you are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this and I'm here for you to fall back on. Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
Ally shook her head.   
  
"No it's not, Re, it'll never be okay."  
  
"Yes it will," Remus said. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her cheek. "You have to...*we* have to do this. We're going to do it together, okay? I'll be right next to you the entire time."  
  
Ally took a deep, shaky breath and nodded.   
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
Ally clutched Remus' hand extremely tight and they started to walk out of their compartment together. Ally's dad was waiting for her on the platform.  
  
"Ally," he said. "And who is this?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, sir," Remus said. "I'm her boyfriend."  
  
He nodded. "  
  
Eddie Tuksan, I'm Ally's father." He shook Remus' hand.  
  
"No you're not," Ally spat, glaring at Eddie. "My father died four days ago."  
  
"Ally-"  
  
"Just...where's the car?"  
  
Eddie sighed and led the two teens to his car. The two hour ride to Eddie's home was completely silent. He didn't even turn on the radio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, up in the room Eddie had given Remus and Ally, Remus asked, "Ally, what was that about before?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ally asked. She knew damn well what he meant.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean," Remus said. "What you said to Eddie about how your father died four days ago."  
  
"He and I don't have the best relationship, Re," said Ally. She sighed. "Jay was more of a father to me than the man downstairs. Just because he helped my mom make me doesn't mean I have to love him."  
  
"Why hate him though? I don't get it."  
  
"Well, I basically wrote Perfect for him," Ally said. Remus raised an eyebrow. Ally sighed and sat down next to him on his bed. "When we found out that I'm a witch, when I got my Hogwarts letter, he basically gave me two choices. Be a witch, or ignore it. He and my mom had already been divorced for about five years and my mom had just married Jay. Now, he said that I could either ignore it and everything would be fine or I could go to Hogwarts and he wouldn't talk to me or see me anymore. Well, this is the first time I've seen him since I was eleven years old."  
  
"He really did that?" Remus asked. "He stopped communicating with you, his *daughter*, just because you're a witch."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, that man downstairs is not my dad. He's my father, but he's not my dad. Dad is a special word...Jay was my dad."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"I get it," he said.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Re," Ally said. "G'night."  
  
"Night, Als."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, where the fuck did that come from?! I have NO IDEA whatsoever where that part about Ally's dad came from...it just kinda came.... Anyways, thanks for reading, please review now! Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, I'll put all your names up on the last chapter, I always do, but I just wanted to say thanks right now! THANK YOU! Okay, um, please review. Bye!  
  
-Kristin-  
  
PS: PLEASE check out (and review) my other fics! My favorites are I Have No Title and A Ficlet Without A Title. PLEASE! ;-) 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Yo, what's shakin'? I made her cry again! I'm so damn good at that, ain't I? I'm very proud of myself! Here's Chapter Eight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One damn it!  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
-Meet You There-Simple Plan  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus woke up fairly early the next morning. It was eight o'clock (A/N: That's fairly early for me, I don't know about you...). Ally was still asleep. He got up really quietly and left the room tiptoeing.   
  
Down in the kitchen, Eddie was sitting eating breakfast.   
  
"Good-morning, Remus," he said, smiling.  
  
"Morning," Remus replied shortly, pouring himself a large glass of orange juice.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine," Remus said.  
  
Eddie frowned.  
  
"What'd she tell you?" he asked.  
  
Remus looked Eddie in the eye.   
  
"How could you do that to her?" he asked. "How could you just abandon Ally like that? This is the first time you've seen her in about six years, that's insane! You don't know what you've missed in her life. She's changed so much since we were eleven and you missed it all." Eddie stayed silent. Remus grunted. "Thought so." He got up, taking his orange juice and went back up to the room he and Ally were sharing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The funeral came way too quick for Ally. The whole day seemed like a hellish dream for her.  
  
She woke up with Remus at around seven o'clock. They ate a quick breakfast and then took showers and got dressed. Ally wore black dress pants and a black blouse with a black sweater. Remus actually owned a muggle suit. He had on black slacks, a dark blue collared shirt, a black jacket and a dark blue tie with slanted red stripes. He could have passed for a short basketball player.  
  
Eddie drove out to the funeral home. From there they took a limo, following the hearse (sp?) to the small cemetery where Jay and Lynn were to be buried.  
  
Ally couldn't really pay attention to the words being said. She was too busy silently crying, trying to fight the urge to just scream as loud as she possibly could. Remus hadn't let go of her hand since they left the house, occasionally giving it a reassuring squeeze, and she was glad that he was there for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived back at the house, Ally went up to her room telling Remus she needed some time alone and locked herself in. Remus ate a late and silent lunch in the kitchen with Eddie.   
  
As Remus was getting up to leave, Eddie said, "You know, I've always regretted doing what I did."  
  
Remus turned and looked at the older man.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that I've often regretted cutting my ties with Ally," Eddie said clearly.  
  
"Then why didn't you contact her?" Remus asked coldly. "Why didn't you write her a letter, be it the muggle way or the wizard way?"  
  
"Because I thought that she wouldn't wanna hear from me," Eddie told the teen. "It was a horrible thing that I did, but I had my reasons."  
  
"Did you ever even tell her your reasons?" Remus shot back. "Besides, she'd hate you *much* less than she does right now if you would've just wrote her."  
  
"I don't know," Eddie said, "and no, I've never told her why I did that."  
  
"Care to share?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm a squib," Eddie said. "My mother was a witch and my father a wizard. They were both murdered by this young wizard named Tom Riddle when I was younger. I didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world after that and I didn't want my daughter to go through that same stuff, which she has."  
  
"That's all you had to say to her," Remus said. "You should have at least given her a reason as to why you wanted nothing to do with her and her world. You short changed her and *that* is not cool."  
  
"Tell me about my daughter, Remus," Eddie said. "I know nothing about her...care to share?"  
  
Remus sat back down...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally silently walked back up the stairs and into her room.  
  
She had never known her father's reasons for what he did...now she did. Of course it didn't make her want to be anywhere *near* the man more than she had before, but at least she knew. She had heard the entire exchange between her boyfriend and her father and was grateful that Remus had stuck up for her like he did. She loved him so much...too much to express with words.  
  
  
  
  
  
James was sitting on a couch in the common room staring at the fire. Lily was in his lap, but he seemed to have forgotten that she was there. They were the only two in the common room.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily finally yelled.  
  
James looked up from the fire.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"James, I've been trying to get your attention for the passed ten minutes!" Lily said. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"  
  
"Just...thinking," James answered.  
  
"About?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ally, Jay and Lynn, my parents..." James trailed off. "I'm a little worried about Ally's father too..."  
  
"How come?" Lily asked.  
  
"She kinda *hates* him," James said. "I'm just hoping she's too out of character right now to do anything *too* bad to him."  
  
"Okay..." Lily said.   
  
James sighed.   
  
"I just wish I was there with her right now," he said. "She was with me the entire time when I went through this and I wanna do the same for her..."  
  
"They'll be back tomorrow night, James," Lily said. "Don't worry."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Hey, Lils?" he said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"D'you wanna go to Hogsmeade or something?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I've already left the grounds without permission once, why not do it again?"  
  
"Was that a sarcastic statement?"  
  
"Actually, no. Lets go."  
  
"Wow...okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kate," Sirius said, "what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Um...I'm partial to blue, why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
Sirius and Kate were sitting out by the lake, stargazing. It would have been quite romantic on a normal night.  
  
"You're thinking about Ally, aren't you?" Kate asked.  
  
Sirius sighed.   
  
"I'm really worried about her," Sirius said. "Her and Jay were really close...so was her mom and her...I...I don't know..."  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
"You're a good friend, Si," she said. "There should be more people like you, James, and Remus."  
  
Sirius smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah..." he breathed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally and Remus packed up all of the things they wouldn't need to get ready in the morning. It was pretty late at night.  
  
"Rem?"  
  
"Yeah, Als?"   
  
"I heard you talking to my dad before," Ally said. "Thanks for sticking up for *my* feelings."  
  
Remus smiled and hugged his girlfriend.   
  
"That's what I'm here for, babe."  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me 'babe', Remus?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Remus said.  
  
Ally smiled at him.  
  
"I love you so much, Rem," she said.  
  
"I love you too, Ally."  
  
"Rem, I've been thinking..."  
  
"What about, dearest?"  
  
"After graduation...what I'm gonna do..." Ally said. "I sure as hell am *not* coming back here. I was thinking maybe you and me could get a small place, an apartment or something, and live together straight out of Hogwarts instead of going home. I know we planned to stay with our parents for a while, but I can't do that..."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"I was thinking about that a little too," he said. "I was thinking that you can come and live with me and my parents until we find steady jobs and have enough money to either pay the rent or buy a small place. I know you don't wanna be here..."  
  
"D'you think they're gonna be cool with that?" Ally asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus said. "My mother loves you and my father thinks you're the perfect little angel!" Remus said.   
  
"I don't get that..."Ally muttered.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ally hit Remus in the head with a pillow. He grabbed his and hit her back. Thus began the Pillow War.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! Did you like that chapter? I did...yeah...PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, if you have the time, can you check out my newest fic? It's called 'More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic'. It's a one chapter L/J. Thanks!  
  
-Kristin- 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey, y'all. What's shakin'? Guess what...I MADE KRISTINA (Krazy Reader) CRY AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN! GO ME! I am so proud of myself...she is SO not emotionally stable...in my other fic (the new one) More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic, Kristina cried TWICE! You should read it...AND review it...here is Chapter Nine to I'd Do Anything The Sequel. Please review. Thank you. Enjoy. I'll stop talking now...I SWEAR! I'm done. ::Kristina runs to my house and stabs me in the heart with a plastic spork:: Okay, I'm done. ::Kristina patches up wound and returns home:: Here's Chapter Nine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: OH MY GOD! SEE CHAPTER FREAKING ONE!  
  
  
  
  
  
This whole life it's just overrated  
  
This whole life it's too complicated  
  
This whole life is just overrated now  
  
This whole life it's just overrated  
  
This whole life it's too complicated  
  
This whole life is just overrated now  
  
-Overrated, Allister  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day finally came for Ally and Remus to return to school. Ally was ecstatic, to say the least. She wanted to escape her father and go back to her friends.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Eddie asked, popping his head into the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah," Remus said while Ally simply nodded, threw her duffle bag over her shoulder, and pushed her way passed Eddie. Remus followed her.  
  
The drive to the station was less silent than last time. Remus asked Eddie to put a CD in. It was the Marauders' first disk. In other words, Ally and Remus were singing along with it.  
  
When they got to the train station, Remus took the disk out and put it away before he and Ally exited the vehicle. Eddie went to get out to walk them in, but Ally stopped him.  
  
"Don't even bother," she said. "I don't want or need you to walk me in. Goodbye."  
  
With that, she turned on her heel and walked with Remus into the station.  
  
Eddie sighed as he watched Ally and Remus walk away. When he couldn't see them anymore, he got back in his car and drove home.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope the boys haven't gotten too many detentions without us," said Ally.  
  
The train had just started to leave.  
  
"Ally, stop forcing optimism," said Remus. "Don't try to be happy so that me, James, and Sirius don't worry about you."  
  
Ally smiled at him.  
  
"I tried."  
  
Remus smiled back and enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"You should never force yourself to be happy, Ally, I can see right through it."  
  
Ally sighed.   
  
"You know me too well..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ally's coming back! Ally's coming back!" Sirius was all hyper. "And Moony too! And Moony too!"  
  
"Sirius, shut up," Kate said.   
  
"Yeah," said Jen. "They aren't arriving until tonight."  
  
"So?" Sirius asked. "I'm happy and excited and I can't wait and I miss them!"  
  
James laughed.   
  
"Maybe we can lock him in a closet until later or something."  
  
The others laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, they locked him in a broom cupboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus opened the carriage door and let Ally in first before climbing in himself.  
  
"It's good to be back, eh?" said Remus.  
  
"Yep," Ally said. "Hogwarts is my home."  
  
"Als, d'you wanna go to my house for Christmas or would you rather stay here?"  
  
"I'd love to spend Christmas at your place, Re," she said. "Your mom makes the *best* holiday cookies...those peanut butter ones are to die for!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess we should let Sirius out of the closet now," said James. "Als and Moony should be back soon."  
  
"Today was so peaceful, though," said Lily. "Do we really need to let him out just yet?"  
  
"Yes, Lily, we need to let him out," said James. "Come on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DIE!"   
  
"Now, Padfoot-"  
  
"DON'T YOU 'PADFOOT' ME, JAMES!" Sirius shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Now now, Sirius, don't be so violent."  
  
Sirius, James, Kate, Jen, and Peter turned their heads.  
  
"ALLY! MOONY!" Sirius ran over and tackled Ally to the ground.   
  
"Urgh, glad to see you too, Si, but your crushing my bones, boy!"  
  
Sirius smiled, got off of Ally, and helped her up.  
  
"Good to see you, Moony," Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back.  
  
"Sirius, we've been gone for only a few days, calm yourself," said Remus.  
  
"But you don't understand! Ally, these guys are so *boring*! You're the only one who's as crazy as me! I NEED YOU! Those imbeciles locked me in the closet!"  
  
"Okay, okay, don't worry, Sirius," Ally said, laughing. "I'm back."  
  
James walked over and gave Ally a bone-crushing hug. "Good to have you back, best bud."  
  
"Good to be back."  
  
"Did you hurt him?"  
  
"No, I controlled myself."  
  
"Good, I'm proud of you."  
  
"Shall we to dinner? I'm starving," Ally said.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
As a Welcome Back Prank for Ally, James, Sirius, and Peter turned Lucius Malfoy into an eggplant.  
  
"Ew, you know I hate eggplant, James!"  
  
"Yeah, and you hate Malfoy too. I thought they went together quite well."  
  
"Hmm...good point..."  
  
  
  
  
  
When the eight of them returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ally went up to her dorm and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.  
  
Kate, Peter, Jenny, and Lily went to the library shortly after to do some homework, which left Remus, Sirius, and James in the common room.  
  
"How was it?" James asked, referring to the funeral.  
  
"Well, it wasn't the best experience either of us have ever had," Remus said. "There was so little I could do for her, I just felt so helpless because she was just so sad. She locked herself in our room after the service and I was stuck with Eddie."  
  
The other boys nodded.  
  
"Man, I really wish I could help her through this like she did for me," said James. "I just don't know what to do..."  
  
"I think the only thing we can do is be here for her," said Sirius. "I think what she needs right now is friends who will help her up when she falls down."  
  
Remus and James stared at Sirius, mouths open.   
  
"You just said something smart," James stated blankly.  
  
"Oh great!" Remus said. "Another apocalyptic event!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sirius said.  
  
"He's right though," said James. "We just have to be here for her."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the weeks passed, Ally felt better about what had happened. The boys were being great to her. They weren't smothering her with attention, but they weren't backing off completely either, it was just right for her.  
  
Gryffindor won their first Quidditch match of the season against Ravenclaw. They murdered the Eagles two hundred and seventy to forty.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost time for the students to go home for Christmas brake.  
  
Everyone in the group was going home, or to someone's home.  
  
"We need to do something before break," said Ally. "We need something good."  
  
"You said that in the 'I have an idea and I'm just waiting for someone to ask if I have any ideas so I can seem smart' voice. Which part of the field does this one come from?" Peter said.  
  
"This isn't a prank," said Ally. "However, if it were, it would be from the infield...and this could still get us detention."  
  
"Okay," said Sirius. "Do share."  
  
"Well, I was thinking we..."  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it here? Make you wait to find out what happens? ::Kristina runs back over to my house with her bloody spork in hand:: Okay, okay, I'll keep going, but you have to see a physiatrist. ::Kristina agrees and goes back home:: I'm continuing...)  
  
  
  
  
  
The night before the journey home for the holidays at dinner, the Marauders executed their plan.   
  
Instead of food getting sent up to the tables, a pillow was sent up to every plate, even the professors' plates had pillows on them.  
  
Music started to play. It was the Marauders.  
  
Ally stood on her chair and cleared her throat.  
  
"What's shakin', guys?" she said. "Now, you may be wondering why in Merlin's name there is a pillow on your plate rather than dinner...let me show you why..."  
  
She jumped down, grabbed her pillow, walked over to the Slytherin table, and hit Lucius Malfoy square in the face with it.  
  
"You see," she shouted, "it's a PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
Thus began the Great Pillow War (as opposed to the Not-So-Great Pillow War between Remus and Ally last chapter).  
  
The professors were sitting at the Head Table, watching as all hell broke loose...it was Slytherin against the rest of the school.   
  
A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore picked up his pillow and smacked Professor McGonagall in the face with it.  
  
"Albus, have you lost it?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I've never actually had it, Minerva," Dumbledore said amusedly. "Well, you heard the girl, this is a Pillow Fight!" He chucked his pillow at McGonagall again.   
  
Professor McGonagall picked hers up.   
  
"This is war, Albus," she said, hitting the old man with it.   
  
"Oh, I know that, Minerva."  
  
So, the professors started fighting amongst themselves as well.  
  
All in all, it was the perfect night...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter Nine, done and done! Please review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
-Kristin- 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Bored.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: For the love of my underwear, SEE CHAPTER ONE!  
  
  
  
  
  
And I  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe I don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe I don't wanna go  
  
And I  
  
I won't lie  
  
I won't sin  
  
Maybe I don't wanna go  
  
Can't you wait  
  
Maybe I don't wanna go  
  
-Letters To God, Box Car Racer  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride to Kings Cross was over quickly. Peter took the bus home and Kate, Jen, and Lily went home with their respective parents. Remus was looking around for his father while Sirius looked for his mom.  
  
"There he is, Als," Remus said. "Oh shit..."  
  
"What is it, Remus?" Ally, James, and Sirius asked in unison.  
  
"It's Eddie," said Remus. "He's talking with my dad."  
  
"*What*?" The three turned to see that Remus' words were true.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" said Ally. "I didn't write the bastard, why is he here?"  
  
"I dunno," said James. "Als, what're you gonna do?"  
  
"Walk up to him and say more or less what I just said to you," Ally said, starting to walk over to Eddie and Remus' dad, Jake Lupin. Jake the exact same features as Remus except he was taller and his eyes didn't hold that same tired look that Remus got from being a werewolf.  
  
"Hey, Ally," Eddie said as he saw her approaching with the three boys in tow. "Hello, Remus. And who are you two boys?"  
  
"Cut the crap," Ally said. "Come over here a second." She led him a little ways away from the boys and Mr. Lupin. "Why the hell are you here?" Ally demanded.  
  
"Because it's Christmas and kids come home on Christmas," Eddie said.  
  
"I didn't write you," Ally said. "How the fuck did you know I was coming?"  
  
"Watch your-"  
  
"No, answer my damn question."  
  
Eddie sighed.   
  
"I guess you could call it fatherly instinct," he said.  
  
"I'm not going home with you," said Ally. "I'm spending Christmas with the Lupins."  
  
"No, Ally, you're gonna come home for Christmas and spend it with me because I am one of the only people you have left in the family."  
  
"My family is over there," she said, pointing to Remus, Sirius, James, and Mr. Lupin. "Mr. Lupin has been more of a father to me than *you* and I don't even see him too much. Only when I go to their house during breaks. Now listen, I want you to walk out of this station and not look back at me."  
  
"No, Ally. You are coming home."  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Your house is not my home!"  
  
"Yes it is, young lady."  
  
"Why do you care so much now, huh? It's not like I've mattered to you for the passed SIX YEARS!"  
  
"Ally, I have cared, it's just that-"  
  
"There is no excuse for not writing to me," said Ally. "And Remus was right, I might just have hated you a little less if you would have just written me a letter."  
  
"Ally-"  
  
"Just leave, Eddie, get out of my life!"  
  
"Go and get your trunk, we will talk at home."  
  
"I have already told you, your house is *not* my home!" Ally said.  
  
"Yes it is, and it's the only home you have, so get in my car and we will go to it."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Allison Tuksan, get your trunk and get your ass in that car."  
  
Ally gave him a look. She walked over to Remus, James, Sirius, Mr. Lupin, and Mrs. Black, who had arrived during Ally's little conversation with her dad.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. B," she said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello, Ally dear," Mrs. Rachel Black said. "Well, we must be going, good-bye, Jake, it was nice seeing you. Good-bye, Remus, Ally."  
  
"Bye, Rachel," said the three mentioned above.  
  
James and Sirius both hugged Ally before they left with Sirius' mom.  
  
"Ready?" Mr. Lupin asked.  
  
"Just one sec, Mr. Lupin," said Ally. "Rem, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Remus and Ally walked away a bit. Remus turned to her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"That *bastard* wants me to go with him to my 'home'." She made little quotation marks with her fingers. "Re, I can't go back with him."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Als," said Remus. "I think you're gonna have to.... I'm sorry."  
  
"Isn't there anyway you can think of to get me out of it?" Ally asked frantically. Remus sadly shook his head. "I can't survive two weeks with that man, Remus, I hate him too much."  
  
"Listen, Als, you have to go with him for now," Remus said. "I'll think of someway to go and get you, alright?" Ally looked like she was ready to cry and it was breaking Remus' heart. "I promise I will think of someway to kidnap you, okay?"  
  
Ally laughed.   
  
"Good way to put it."  
  
"I thought so," Remus said, smiling. "I'll owl you tonight. Don't unpack, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Remus leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Love you," he said.  
  
"Love you more," she replied and they parted ways.  
  
"I thought Ally was coming for Christmas," Mr. Lupin said as he and his son watched Ally and Eddie walk away.  
  
"Oh, she'll be at our house before Christmas, she's just going home for now."  
  
"Oh, alrighty then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally put her stuff in the trunk of the car and got into the backseat. Eddie turned right around and slapped her in the face.  
  
"You *never* talk to your dad like that, be it in front of people or not," he said. "You live with me, I am your dad, and my house *is* your home, understand?"  
  
"You are *NOT* my dad," Ally said through gritted teeth. "My dad was murdered by an evil overlord. My dad's name was Jay Summers. You are not my dad. You may be my *father*, but you will never again be my *dad*. 'Dad' is a special word for someone who acts like a dad, not for people like *you*." Eddie looked more hurt than mad at Ally's little statement, but she didn't give two shits about that. "Just drive to your house and leave me alone."  
  
Ally then took her diskman and her headphones out of her backpack and put in Blink 182's The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show. Eddie turned around and drove home like she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, James was busy worrying about something like that happening. When he hugged Ally, he whispered to her to owl him if anything went wrong. He knew that, be it an emotional blow or a physical one, Ally would get Eddie good, but he wanted to know if *she* was okay.  
  
(A/N: Please tolerate all of the Ally/Remus stuff even though this is a James/Lily story. It'll be over soon.)  
  
"James, you're gonna wear a path in my carpet," Sirius said from behind his Quidditch magazine.   
  
"Sorry," James said, sitting down on his bed. He sighed and laid down to look at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll owl if there's something wrong," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Calm yourself, Jamesie," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't call me Jamesie, Sirius," James said grumpily.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jamie."  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"Okay, okay, James."  
  
(A/N: Wow, that section was pointless...NO, WAIT! It shows that James is worried about her...good...)  
  
  
  
  
  
When they arrived home, Ally went straight up to the room she and Remus had occupied the last time she was there and locked Eddie out. He, of course, stood outside of the door, yelling, "Let me in this instant, Ally!" So she turned the radio on and tuned him out.  
  
*How dare he make me come back here,* she thought as the lyrics and chords of Brandnew blared.  
  
She flipped her trunk open and took out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.  
  
*Dear James and Sirius,  
  
James, I HATE him SO much! I can't STAND him! I really wish you were here to keep me company...you too, Siri, I know you're reading over his shoulder! Remus says he's going to find a way to 'kidnap' me. I hope he can come up with something quickly, because Eddie is trying to break my door down.  
  
And guess what else...the son of a bitch slapped me! He has the nerve to act like my dad when he hasn't even been there for me all this time. I'm probably ranting right now, sorry.  
  
HE IS AN ASS HOLE! I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW!  
  
He had better hope Remus comes before I can find any lethally sharp objects!  
  
Love you mucho!  
  
-Ally*  
  
  
  
  
  
"OWL!" Sirius yelled, hoping up and opening the window in the room he and James shared.  
  
"Geez, Padfoot, calm your ass down!" said James.  
  
"It's from Ally," said Sirius.   
  
James took the letter and read it, Sirius reading over his shoulder.   
  
"He did *what*?" James gasped when he read the part about Eddie slapping Ally.   
  
"I'll kill the bastard!"  
  
"Not if I get to him first, Padfoot!" James growled.  
  
"Write her back," Sirius said, handing James some parchment and a quill with ink.  
  
"No," said James. "I'm gonna write to Moony."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Remus ate dinner, he went up to his room and closed the door.  
  
"I have to think of something to do. I can't just go there and knock on the front door...or can I?"  
  
At that moment, an owl tapped on his window.  
  
"Hey there, Raffy."   
  
Remus opened the letter, expecting it to be from Ally. Instead he recognized the handwriting as James'.  
  
*Dear Moony,  
  
The attached letter is from Ally to me and Padfoot. She's not in the best mood as you can tell by reading it. She mentioned that you were going to 'kidnap' her. Me and Padfoot want to help...we're already bored! Write us back quickly!  
  
-Prongs and Padfoot*  
  
Remus then read the letter that Ally had sent to James and got really mad really quickly.   
  
*Prongs and Padfoot,  
  
Floo to my house when you get this.  
  
-Moony*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming you have a plan," Sirius said, "because traveling by Floo Powder makes me sick and you know it."  
  
"Yes, I do," said Remus. "Bobby is gonna take us out to Ally's and he's..."  
  
(A/N: Should I stop? Maybe a little more...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby Lupin knocked on the door of Eddie Tuksan's house.  
  
Luckily, Bobby didn't look like his father and brother. He looked more like his mother, with his reddish-brown hair and his dark colored eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" Eddie asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'm conducting a short survey," Bobby said, shaking Eddie's hand. "If you could just give me a few moments of your time, it will make your neighborhood a better one."  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
While Bobby started asking Eddie questions, Remus and James were climbing a ladder up to Ally's window while Sirius held it steady on the bottom. Remus tapped on the window causing Ally to look up. Her face brightened considerably when she saw him.   
  
She jumped up and let the two boys in.  
  
"Re, James!" She hugged the both of them.  
  
"Als, is everything in your trunk?" James asked.  
  
Ally nodded.  
  
"Okay, climb down, Sirius is down there," Remus instructed her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm being kidnapped!" Ally joked.  
  
The boys chuckled and Ally climbed out of the window.  
  
Remus used the levitating charm to lower the trunk down to Sirius outside before he and James climbed out of the window, James with Raffy's cage.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Ally asked.  
  
"Bobby," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, "he's taking a survey with Eddie right now."  
  
Ally smiled amusedly.  
  
"Lets go," James said, "Bobby should be wrapping it up soon."  
  
They all went to the side of the house.  
  
"Thank you very much, sir," Bobby was saying to Eddie. "Most people would slam the door in my face."  
  
"No problem, have a good one."  
  
"You two, sir."  
  
Bobby started walking to his car and Eddie went back inside. When they heard his heavy footfalls on the steps, James, Sirius, and Remus picked the trunk up and got it to the car as fast as they could. Ally followed them with Raffy's cage.  
  
Bobby took off as soon as the doors were all shut.  
  
"I'm sure what we just did is illegal in a few different ways," he said.  
  
Ally smiled and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Thanks a bunch, Bob," she said.  
  
"No problem, kid," Bobby said. "It was exciting."  
  
"Merlin! I've forgotten how stupid that man is, Als," James exclaimed.   
  
The others laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I have the next chapter all planned out already! It's gonna be all L/J! Go me! LoL. Kristina, if this one made you cry, you have more serious problems than I thought! Please review.  
  
-Kristin- 


	11. Chapter Eleven: LJ!

A/N: All L/J all the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ::takes *very* deep breath and forces a sweet smile:: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm goin' nowhere fast   
  
That's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome   
  
I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care!  
  
-The Young and The Hopeless, Good Charlotte  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days into vacation, Lily was bored out of her mind. She was happy to be home, yes, but it did get pretty damn boring sometimes. She was at breakfast that third day in when her mother suggested something that she just *loved*.  
  
"Honey, why don't you invite James out to dinner with us tomorrow night?"   
  
"Seriously?" Lily asked, looking between her mother and her father.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while," Mr. Evans said. "I need to give him an interview."  
  
"Only if you promise to be nice, Daddy," Lily bargained.  
  
"I'll be good, dear, I promise."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I'll write to him after breakfast."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dear James,  
  
Hey, sweetie. I miss you so much!   
  
Guess what...my mom said that, if you want, you can come out to dinner tomorrow night with us. You can Floo over to my house and Floo back after dinner. My dad wants to interrogate you, so you'll have to be on your toes. I really hope you say yes because I miss you SO MUCH!   
  
Write back really soon!  
  
I love you!  
  
Love,  
  
Lily*  
  
"Aw, mah wittle Jamesie is a growin' up! He's a got a date wit wittle Miss Evans!"  
  
"Sirius, shut the fuck up," James said. "I'm gonna go ask if I can go."  
  
James went down to the kitchen where Mrs. Black was making lunch.  
  
"Oh, Mama Black!" he said.  
  
Mrs. Black laughed and said, "What d'you need, James?"  
  
"Lily asked me to go to dinner with her and her family so that her dad can interrogate me tomorrow night. Can I go?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day went by *REALLY* slow for Lily. When the time finally came for her to get ready, however, time seemed to speed up WAY too fast. She finished getting ready only about five minutes before James arrived.   
  
Lily was wearing a skirt that ended just above the knee and a matching blouse. She used a little bit of makeup and she did her hair nice.  
  
James stepped out of the fireplace wearing dark gray MacGear pants that were baggy and a black Atticus t-shirt. His black hair was as messy as ever and he had on Etnies Vestas. (A/N: I have so much more fun describing his clothes...) In his left hand, he held a black leather jacket.  
  
"Hey, Lils," he said.   
  
Lily smiled, jumped up and nearly choked him in their hug.  
  
James laughed and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep," said James. "I'm starving."  
  
"MOM! DAD! LETS GO, JAMES IS HERE!"  
  
"WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Mr. Evans shouted back.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA WAIT IN THE CAR, THEN!"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
"My, my, Miss Evans," said James as he followed Lily out to the car, pulling his jacket on, "you do have a pair of lungs on you, don't you?"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You know it."  
  
A couple of minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Evans joined them and they drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to The Sizzler, may I take your order?" the waitress, Kelly, asked.  
  
"I'll have the steak and shrimp special, medium well," said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Same here," Mr. Evans decided.  
  
"I'll take the barbequed chicken and fries, please," said Lily.  
  
"And I will have the Deluxe Double Burger cooked well done with lettuce, tomato, just a little bit of onions, extra pickles, ketchup, and fries on the side, please. Oh, and can I get some pasta as a sidedish...oh, and some shrimp too. And I'll have a Pepsi, please."  
  
"It'll be right up," Kelly said, taking the menus.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans started at James. He popped an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you going to be able to eat all of that, James?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"James can eat three times that in one sitting," she said.  
  
"But you're so skinny!"  
  
"Don't you just wanna kill him, Mom?"  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Lily's been out to get me ever since she learned of my eating habits," he said.  
  
After a wonderful dinner, through which the older Evans' stared at James in shock of how fast he was eating the rather large meal in record time, Mrs. Evans said, "I'm going to go wash up in the powder room. Care to join me, Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded and stood.  
  
"Should I be worried?" she asked her mother as they left the table.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"So, James," Mr. Evans said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"So, Mr. Evans," James mimicked, leaning back as well. Then he smiled. "I just playing," he said. "What's up?"  
  
Mr. Evans smiled.   
  
"How are your grades in school?" he asked.  
  
"I'm third in the school," he said. "It goes Lily, then our buddy Remus, then me."  
  
Mr. Evans nodded.  
  
"What do you plan on doing after school ends?"  
  
"I bought me and Lils a house up in Godrick's Hollow and my friend Sirius and myself have purchased a business. We own a joke shop in Diagon Ally as of July First. But, uh, don't tell Lily about this or anything. I want to surprise her with the house and the steady job. See, she thinks I'm gonna be a bum who tries forever to make it into the music world."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"Me, Sirius, Remus, and our friend Ally are in a band. We've already talked about it though, the band's pretty much done. It's not like we wanna give up or anything, but I need to think about mine *and* Lily's futures and Sirius has his girlfriend to worry about. Remus and Ally are together and they wanna do what's best for everyone."  
  
Mr. Evans nodded.  
  
"That's very mature of you, James," he said. "But, er, how did you get the money to buy a house and a business, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
James' smiled faltered a bit.  
  
"Well, a few years back...a few years back my parents got murdered by an evil maniac. They left me everything they had, so I basically just sold our house and all of the furniture in it and I sold my dad's store. It all held too many memories to bare.... I bought the house in Godrick's Hollow over the summer and the business too. Sirius is gonna pay me back as we go along."  
  
Mr. Evans nodded again.  
  
"I like you, James," he said. "I like you a lot."  
  
"Thank you, sir," James said. "That's good too because there's something I need to ask you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I wanna ask Lils to marry me," James said. "I know for fact that everything is squared away with the shop, I have a house, I have money in the bank, and most importantly I love her more than *anything*...even more than my guitar and if you knew me, that's saying something."  
  
Mr. Evans smiled.  
  
"Your guitar?"  
  
"Her name is Robyn," James told him.  
  
Mr. Evans' smile widened.  
  
"I believe that you love my daughter if you're thinking like you are. I also believe that you'll be able to take care of her fine, and I think she'll say 'yes'. I'm looking forward to attending the wedding."  
  
James grinned like a mad man.  
  
"Thanks, sir," he said. "You dunno how much this means to me. I love Lily with all of my heart and I'm gonna take good care of her. As the song says, I'd do anything for her."  
  
"The song?"  
  
"Last year the Marauders, our band, played at the Halloween Dance. I wrote a song for Lily called 'I'd Do Anything' and that's the night we got together because I basically told her how I feel through that song."  
  
"Ah, yes, I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, to try and make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past, I believe it was."  
  
James turned around.   
  
"Hey, Lils."  
  
Mrs. Evans and Lily sat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you didn't, James!"  
  
"Yes I did," James said, laughing at Lily. "It wasn't my idea though, Remus came up with it."  
  
"You kidnapped Ally...I can't believe you boys sometimes," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"I wouldn't really call it kidnapping," James said. "I like to think of it as picking her up from her father's place to go have a sleepover."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
They were in the car on the way back to the Evans' house.  
  
"Come on, it's not like she refused or anything," James said. "You should have seen the letter she sent me and Sirius. She said, 'Remus better find a way to get me outta here before I find a lethally sharp object'. I told you, she hates Eddie more than Malfoy, even."  
  
"That's crazy...and what's more, I can't believe it actually *worked*."  
  
"Me either. That dude is so dumb."  
  
Lily laughed.   
  
"Obviously."  
  
They pulled into the driveway and Mr. Evans turned the car off. When they got inside, Lily kissed James on the lips and gave him a hug.  
  
"See you at the station, James," she said.  
  
"Before I go, Lils, I thought I'd give you your Christmas present," James said, smiling, completely masking his nervousness.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Yay! I love presents!"  
  
"Okay, here it is, you ready for it?"  
  
Lily nodded and James took a *deep* breath.  
  
He kneeled down on one knee and took a small black box out of the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Lillian Evans, I love you more than life itself. I'd do anything for you. I'd take the Cruciatus Curse and I'd take Avada Kedavera to assure your safety. I love you more than Robyn even, and you that's something very unusual right there." Lily laughed a little at this. "Lils, will you be my wife, by my side for richer or poorer...blah blah blah..."  
  
Lily laughed again.  
  
She was in tears from the happiness she was feeling at that moment.   
  
"Of course I will! I love you!"   
  
Instead of letting James put the ring on her finger, she tackled him and kissed him deeply. Mr. Evans smiled at his wife and they went into the kitchen.  
  
Once they felt the need for oxygen, James and Lily broke apart.  
  
"Can I put the ring on your finger now?" James asked.  
  
Lily laughed and nodded. Mrs. Evans looked into the living room.   
  
"All clear, Harold," she called to her husband. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"Congratulations, you two," Mrs. Evans said happily. "Let me see the ring, Lily dear!"  
  
Mr. Evans patted James on the shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to the family."  
  
(A/N: Kristina, are you crying yet? That seems like something you'd cry at.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said as James entered their room. "You're a bit late, don't you think?"  
  
"I dunno, what time is it?" James asked.  
  
"Nearly midnight," Sirius said. Then he smiled. "Something good happened, I can tell by the look of you. Spill it, boy."  
  
James' smile widened.   
  
"I proposed to Lily," he said, "and she said 'yes'."  
  
"She did? Congratulations, Prongs ol' boy!"  
  
"Thanks, I think it was the 'I love you more than Robyn' line that got her."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"So, did you tell her about the shop or the house?"  
  
"No, not yet," said James. "That's a surprise for after graduation."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Night, James."  
  
"Night, Sirius."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was *that* for an L/J chapter, eh? I think it was pretty damn good! Please review and tell me what *you* think because what *I* think really doesn't matter, does it? ;-)  
  
-Kristin- 


	12. Chappie Numero Twelve

A/N: Insomnia...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ::takes out gun and points it at her head:: ::Kristina runs to author's house and wrestles gun from author so she can find out what happens at the end of the story, then returns home:: ::author sighs:: Fine. See Chapter One then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Life.  
  
Hope.   
  
Truth.  
  
Trust.  
  
Faith.  
  
Pride.  
  
Love.  
  
Lust.  
  
Pain.  
  
Hate.   
  
Lies.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Laugh.  
  
Cry.  
  
Live.  
  
Die.  
  
Some friends become enemies  
  
Some friends become your family  
  
Make the best with what your given   
  
This ain't dyin'  
  
This is livin'!  
  
-Movin' On, Good Charlotte  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus! REMUS!"  
  
Remus ran at full speed into Ally's bedroom, thinking something was wrong.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked, skidding to a hault.  
  
"Read this!" Ally said, handing him a letter.  
  
*Dear Ally and Moony,  
  
GUESS WHAT...I proposed to Lily and she said 'yes'! I'm SO happy!   
  
I went out to dinner with her and her parents and her and her mom left me at the table with her dad. So he asked me all the usual questions and I told him about the house and the shop and he said he likes me a lot. So I say to him, I said, 'I need to ask you something.' and he says, he said, 'Shoot'. So I told him that I love Lily a lot and I bought the house for us to live in and stuff like that and I said to him, I said I want to marry Lily and he tells me that he can't wait for the wedding! To sum it up, her parents are cool with it!  
  
JAMES IS A LOVESICK PUPPY!   
  
Sirius! Stop!  
  
LOVESICK PUPPY! LOVESICK PU  
  
There, I tied him up and locked him in the closet. Maybe he's right, maybe I am a lovesick puppy...BUT I'M GLAD TO BE ONE! Oh shit! I didn't know Padfoot's double jointed! I got to go run from him.  
  
Later!  
  
-James*  
  
"He did it?" Remus said, astonished.  
  
"I can't believe he actually had the balls to ask her to marry him," said Ally. "I thought for sure he'd chicken out last minute! He had a backup gift and *everything*!"  
  
"Me too!" Remus said. "And that's crazy! Good for them, though."  
  
Ally smiled and pulled Remus down onto her bed so that he was sitting next to her.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"You don't even have to say it anymore," Remus said. "I know...I just know..."  
  
She pulled him into a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS! JAMES, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"  
  
"Sirius," James groaned into his pillow, "didn't you learn anything from Halloween when Ally nearly castrated you?"  
  
"NOPE!"  
  
James just gave in, knowing that his friend wouldn't give up until he got up. So he sat up and put his glasses on.  
  
"Happy?"   
  
"Very!"  
  
(A/N: Okay, going through EVERYONE'S gifts will be pointless and a waste of both my time and yours. So, I'm just gonna do what the couples got each other...)  
  
Sirius tore the paper off of the gift from Kate. "Nice!" It was a fourteen carrot gold chain. He put it around his neck. "Check this out, James. Fourteen carrots..."  
  
"Very nice, Padfoot," James said as he ripped the paper off of the present that Lily sent him. The wrapping paper could have been classified as confetti. He was excited to say the least. He laughed when he read the card. *I know that Robyn is the second love of your life, so here's something for her and you.* Lily had bought him guitar strings, picks, a new strap, a songbook, different colored ink, and a nice quill to go with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jenny didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter doesn't matter...and he doesn't have a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kate took Sirius' gift from under the tree before any other. She tore off the wrapping paper and gasped. "This is beautiful..." she mumbled to herself. Sirius had given her a diary that had a gold trim around every page and her name engraved on the front, and their date-November First-on the back. To go along with it, he gave her a bottle of ink that changes colors as you write and a beautiful eagle feather quill.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all know that Lily got an engagement ring. It had a white-gold band and a single diamond on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready for your gift?" Ally asked Remus, handing him a wrapped box.  
  
"Should I have a reason to prepare?" Remus asked, smiling.  
  
"Not really, it's not great..."  
  
Remus ripped the paper off. It was a pair of red on black DCs.  
  
"Wow, Als, thanks!" Remus said, hugging her. "These are the ones I showed you in the catalogue."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You ready for yours?"  
  
"Yep! Lemmie have it!"   
  
He handed her a light, wrapped package.  
  
She unwrapped it...it was a photo album.  
  
"Open it," Remus said.  
  
She did.  
  
The first page was labeled 'Before The Marauders'. It held all baby pictures and other childhood photos of James, Ally, Remus, and Sirius. (A/N: I hate you, Peter!) There was a great one of James sucking on his big toe. The next section was labeled 'First Year'. That was all pictures from their first year and that summer. The next was 'Second Year', then 'Third Year', and so on...  
  
"Re, this is great!" Ally said quietly, looking at a recent picture taken of the Marauders playing at the Halloween dance. "Thank you."  
  
"It expands," Remus said. "If you fill up the last page, another will appear. And there's a feather weight charm, so it won't get heavy."  
  
"This is better than great, Re," Ally said, closing it and placing it on the couch beside her. "Thank you."  
  
Remus smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She kissed him on the lips.  
  
"EW! Get a room!" Bobby yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this one is short, but what the hell else am I supposed to put in? I hope you enjoyed it, whether you did or not I would REALLY appreciate a review because they make me feel all warm inside! LoL. Anyways, I have one thing to ask you...if you have ANY extra time, could you possibly r/r my other fics?  
  
I'd Do Anything (that one is the one the goes before this one, so if you didn't read it, PLEASE DO! :-D) ~Complete~ One Chapter  
  
The Story for lack of a better title ~Complete~ Seventeen Chapters  
  
I Have No Title ~Complete~ Eleven Chapters  
  
The Last Lupin ~In Progress~  
  
A Ficlet Without A Title ~Complete~ One Chapter  
  
More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic ~Complete~ One Chapter  
  
I'm also gonna post a sequel to I Have No Title called I Still Have No Title, so look out for that.   
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
-Kristin- 


	13. Chaptero Tredici

A/N: KRISTINA DID NOT CRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! IT'S AMAZING! Anyway, here is Chapter, what is it...Thirteen? Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now that the war is through with me  
  
I'm waking up I can not see  
  
That there's not much left of me  
  
Nothing is real but pain now  
  
Hold my breath as I wish for death  
  
Oh please, God, wake me!  
  
Landmine  
  
Has taken my sight  
  
Taken my speech  
  
Taken my hearing  
  
Taken my arms  
  
Taken my legs  
  
Taken my soul  
  
Taken my life from me  
  
-One, Metallica  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas break was coming to an end. The night before they had to return to Hogwarts, Sirius and James actually did something smart. They made sure that everything was packed *before* they went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: There was no point to that...here's where the chapter actually starts!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily passed through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. As soon as she did so, she started looking for any of her friends...especially her new fiancé.  
  
Lily nearly screamed when someone hugged her tightly from behind.  
  
"Guess who," said the mystery man.  
  
"Hmm...could it be a Mr. James Potter, perhaps?"  
  
She turned around in James' arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"I love you too," she said. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
"Peter, Sirius, Jen, and Kate are waiting in a compartment," James replied, taking Lily's trolley for her. "We're just waiting for Remus and Ally."  
  
"Cool."  
  
After storing Lily's trunk, she and James waited on the busy platform, looking for Ally and Remus. When they finally came through the barrier, James and Lily flagged them down.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Ally said, hugging them both. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, Als," both James and Lily said.  
  
"Same here, you two crazy love birds!" Remus said, shaking James' hand and giving Lily a hug.  
  
"I'm surprised you had the balls to do it, James," Ally said. "I thought for sure you'd chicken out."  
  
A hand clamped Ally's shoulder and she jumped, startled.   
  
James' expression hardened and Lily's became confused. Remus and Ally both turned around and saw Eddie. Remus' expression resembled James' and Ally became extremely pissed.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that," Eddie said in a low tone.  
  
"I'll talk to you any Goddamn way I want to," Ally said softly. "You don't deserve my respect."  
  
"You ran away from home, what the hell is that about?"  
  
"I told you, it's your home, not mine. I also said that I was spending Christmas with the Lupins, so it's really not running away, you knew where I was," Ally said, glaring at her father. "Please, just go away, I don't want you in my life anymore. I did once, but not anymore."  
  
Ally walked away and climbed onto the train, leaving Eddie standing there.  
  
Remus just shook his head at Eddie and followed Ally onto the train.  
  
"You're such a screw up," James said. "You brought this all upon yourself, now deal with it." He took Lily's hand in his and they climbed aboard the Hogwarts express.  
  
  
  
  
  
When James and Lily entered the compartment that Sirius, Peter, and the two girls had been saving for them, they saw Ally taking all of her anger out on a punching bag and Remus holding it steady.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" James asked, sitting down and pulling Lily into his lap.  
  
"Magic, James, we're witches and wizards," Jenny said. "Duh."  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
Ally eventually cooled down.  
  
Remus got rid of the punching bag and sat down beside his girlfriend. James and Lily, as well as Sirius and Kate, had gone off to find somewhere privet and Peter was no where to be seen, not that anyone cared.  
  
"A little pent up energy, Ally?" Jenny asked.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Ally said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say that I hope that everyone had a good holiday and that classes will begin not tomorrow, but in two days. Thank you and enjoy the food!" Professor Dumbledore sat down as the food appeared on all of the tables.  
  
"Are we doing any pranking tonight, boys?" Ally asked as she piled food onto her plate.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Any ideas from the baseball field?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," Ally said in that way that lets you know that she did have an idea.  
  
"What is it?" James asked.  
  
"Transfigure the Slytherins' spaghetti into really long worms, maybe?" Ally said.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Left field!" Sirius said excitedly. Ally nodded. "I finally got it!"  
  
"Yay for Sirius!" Ally said sarcastically.  
  
"What d'you say, Mr. I'm the king of all things Transfiguration, care to let us witness you in action?"  
  
"Hmm...worms...I can do that," said James. He whipped out his wand and cleared his throat. After saying a few choice words, he slipped his wand away.  
  
"Wait for it..."he said. "...now!"  
  
The spaghetti on the Slytherin table started to crawl and wiggle and move.  
  
One of the girls, who had just taken a bite, screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WWWWWOOOOOOOORRRRRMMMMMMMMS!"  
  
Once they had realized what had happened, the other students in the hall started to laugh. The Marauders and the girls were cracking up. (YES, LILY HAS BEEN CORRUPTED!)  
  
Dumbledore stood, reversed the spell, and said, "Marauders. My office. Now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm not feeling too good right now and I just studied (I SAID THE 'S' WORD!) for the science regents because my teacher is a dickhole and we have to take practice regents in class that ACTUALLY COUNT and they are too long and we haven't reviewed ANYTHING! Yeah, anyway, could you please review and make my night better?  
  
-Kristin- 


	14. Guess whatIT'S NUMBER FOURTEEN!

A/N: Hey, yet another chapter to I'd Do Anything The Sequel. I have just decided that instead of ending this fic at the end of their seventh year, I'm gonna take it to at least Lily and James' wedding. Okay, here's Chapter Fourteen. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death gotta be easy  
  
'Cause life is hard  
  
It'll leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred  
  
-Many Men (Wish Death), 50 Cent  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the Marauders and their gal pals all slept late since their were no classes that day. They all made it to lunch though. Peter was the last to get there.  
  
"So, what goes on today?" Peter asked.  
  
"Me and Lils are going into Hogsmeade," James said.  
  
"So are me and Kate," Sirius informed him.  
  
"Me and Re are gonna spend the day lazing around together," said Ally.  
  
"I guess that just leaves you and me, Jenny," Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, great," Jen said, looking extremely put out.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I don't know why, but I don't like Jenny, I don't get it...anyways, yeah...)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at that, James," Lily said. She was pointing at a beautiful muggle wedding dress in a shop window. "It's beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah, it is," James agreed, smiling. "D'you wanna have a muggle wedding?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, don't you want a traditional wizarding wedding?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nah, all of your family are muggles," James said, throwing his arm around Lily's shoulders as they started walking again, "why not just have a good old fashioned muggle wedding?"  
  
Lily smiled and walked on tiptoe for a few seconds so that she could kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
James smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"No problem, babe."  
  
"When d'you wanna start planning the wedding?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, if you want we can grab some parchment and a quill and sit down in the Three Broomsticks with some butterbeer and make a list of potential guests."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Lily. "I love you, James."  
  
"I love you too, Lils."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius and Kate were just walking out of Honeydukes Candy Shop when they saw Lily and James go into the Three Broomsticks. Kate smiled.  
  
"They're so cute," she said.   
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed. He sighed. "He really loves her a lot."  
  
"They'll make pretty good parents one day."  
  
"And I'm gonna be Godfather!"  
  
"Sure, Si, sure...where are they gonna live after Hogwarts? Is he going back to your house or are they both gonna live with Lily's parents, or what?" Kate asked.  
  
"Can you keep a really big secret?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Okay, well, James bought her a house, fully furnished and everything. He's even got a job so that he can keep money coming in."  
  
"What's the job?" Kate asked.  
  
"Me and him bought a business...well, he bought it and I'm gonna pay him back as we go along. We're business partners as of July First."  
  
"Cool. Sirius Black actually has a plan in life...scary..."  
  
"Isn't it?" The couple walked up to the Shrieking Shack and sat down on the grass. "How about you?" Sirius asked. "What d'you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know," said Kate. "It seems we've switched roles, huh?"   
  
Sirius laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Well, if you need a job I'm sure we'll need help. So far it's me and James. Ally and Remus will probably come and work too, they said. I'm sure we could use the help."  
  
"Hmm, sounds good, I guess. After all, I'd be able to spend time with you."  
  
Sirius' smile grew and he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus was sitting with his back against a large oak tree. Ally was sitting on his lap. They were just making small talk and just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"You know what, Remus?" said Ally.  
  
"What's that, Als?"  
  
"Squirrels," said Ally, "are gonna take over the world one day. They're all evilly plotting against us."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know who's in with them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Seagulls."  
  
"Yep, them and chipmunks."  
  
"Chipmunks? I never would've guessed chipmunks would join those damn squirrels. And to think I used to like chipmunks...those deceivers!" Remus said chuckling and gave Ally a little squeeze. "So, Als, you wanna marry me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
Remus took a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto Ally's finger.  
  
It had a gold band and a ruby on it.  
  
"Nice, my birthstone," said Ally. "I love you, Remy."  
  
"I love you too, Als."  
  
He caught her lips in an amazingly passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: That was extremely casual, wasn't it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius, Kate, James, Lily, Remus, and Ally all met up in the common room about an hour before dinner was to start. Ally couldn't stop smiling. Lily noticed this.  
  
"Ally, you look...what's the word...happy. What's that about?"  
  
Ally laughed at Lily's little joke and put up her ring finger. At first Lily thought Ally was giving her the finger, but then she saw the ring.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU AND REMUS ARE ENGAGED!"  
  
Ally was grinning like a madwoman.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Oh! Let me see the ring!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
James and Sirius were busy slapping Remus on the back.  
  
"You'd better take good care of my bestest buddy in the whole wide world, Remus," James said, "or else..."  
  
"I know, we went through this when Ally and I started dating, remember?" Remus said, chuckling and slapping James on the back.  
  
James smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is mad short, well not MAD short, but pretty short. Sorry. I'm not in the best mood right now (you know why, Kristina...after all, you got the full blast of my anger, remember?). Anyways, please review.  
  
-Kristin- 


	15. Herrrrrrrre's 15!

A/N: Hey, guys! So, how did you like my little theory on Seagulls, Squirrels, and Chipmunks? And how about that proposal, huh? I thought it was kind of sweet and funny at the same time. Okay, on to Chapter Fifteen!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Can't you just look at the previous chapters? Jeez!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm cracking up  
  
Am I just paranoid?  
  
Or am I just stoned?  
  
-Basket Case, Green Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was mid-January and there was a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws caught the snitch about two point seven eight seconds after James scored a goal. The final score was Gryffindor, one sixty, Ravenclaw, one fifty.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We would like to know if you would like to take over the shop sooner than July First. Our father has kicked off sooner than expected and we can not manage the shop by ourselves. As soon as you want it, you can have it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Ulrich Brothers*  
  
"Padfoot," James said.  
  
Sirius looked over at James and raised his eyebrow. James handed him the letter.  
  
"When then?" Sirius asked quietly when he had finished reading.  
  
"As soon as we get out of school?" James inquired, still very quiet.  
  
"How about a few days after?"  
  
"June Twenty-Fifth?"  
  
"That sounds good," said Sirius.  
  
"Okay, I'll write to them later then."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally and Lily were in the library after classes together doing a Charms essay together.  
  
"So, I never asked you, how did Remus propose?" Lily asked as she searched for the book she needed.  
  
"Well, we were sitting down by that big oak tree near the lake and I was telling him about my theory about squirrels-"  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My squirrel theory," said Ally. "One day, squirrels are gonna take over the world. They're all plotting against us evilly...anyways, I told him my squirrel theory, then we came to the conclusion that seagulls and chipmunks are in on it with them. The he said, 'So, Als, you wanna marry me?' and I said, 'Sure, why not?', then he said, 'Cool.' and gave me my ring."  
  
"Sounds extremely you for some reason," said Lily. Ally raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, you know, all laid back and casual."  
  
"Oh...yeah, I suppose..."  
  
"That's really sweet, though," said Lily. "Remus is a good catch."  
  
"You know it."   
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I don't know what to do...okay, I'm going to skip over to Valentine's Day.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Valentines Day came around quickly. The boys all had plans for themselves and their girls.  
  
Remus was taking Ally into Hogsmeade for dinner. Sirius and Kate were going to a little room that the Marauders had discovered the previous year. Peter had asked Jenny out and got himself beaten up, so he spent the night up in the Hospital Wing while Jenny spent the night in detention with Hagrid...he didn't make her do anything, they just sat and chatted. James and Lily were going on a picnic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me, James?" Lily asked.  
  
They were walking around the outside of the castle.  
  
"I'm taking you to the roof of the castle, Lils," James said. "Nice little spot, it is."  
  
"How are we gonna get up there from down here?"  
  
"You're talking to a Marauder, Lily," said James. "I'll get us up there."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Five minutes later, the couple was relaxing on the roof of the castle with a gorgeous mountain view. There was a meal already laid out for them. James and Lily ate while talking about anything.  
  
"James, what d'you think you're gonna do after we graduate?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I wanna buy a beautiful house and have you move in with me," said James. "Then I'll get a good job and we can have a real nice wedding and honeymoon."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You're so sweet," she said, kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, I know," James said, smiling widely.  
  
Lily swatted his shoulder.  
  
"What kind of job d'you wanna get?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno," James said casually. "I'll figure it out when the time comes."  
  
He laid on his back and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Neither do I...that's a good way to live, I think," Lily commented, laying her head on James' chest. "Just take it as it comes..."  
  
"How about a family?" James asked. "D'you wanna have kids?"  
  
"I dunno," said Lily. "I mean, I never really could see myself being a mother."  
  
"I think you'd make a great mom," James said, absentmindedly running his fingers through Lily's auburn hair. "I think I only want one kid...maybe two. I've always liked little kids, even though they can get a little annoying sometimes."  
  
Lily chuckled.  
  
"You'd be a perfect father," she said. "You're just that kind of person."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
The couple fell into a comfortable silence as the sun set behind the mountains, each lost in their own thoughts...thoughts about themselves, each other, the future, and life in general.... The two fell asleep there, together in each other's arms, one of them not knowing that the other already had plans for their future together...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I think I'm going through my Short Chapter Phase and I apologize. I'll get out of it soon...I hope. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of weak for a Valentines Day chapter, but I'm Anti-Love at the moment, so I'm sorry. Please review.  
  
-Kristin- 


	16. The End of A Legacynah, just another cha...

A/N: Hey there, y'all! I think I may be out of my Short Chapter Phase, we'll have to see. Okay, so how be y'all today? I'm pretty damn good! I really hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
  
  
  
  
We ain't got no place to go  
  
So lets go to the punk rock show  
  
Darlin' take me by the hand  
  
We're goin' to see a punk rock band  
  
There's no use in TV shows  
  
Radio  
  
Or rodeo  
  
I wanna get into the crowd  
  
And I wanna here it played  
  
Real  
  
Loud  
  
-Punk Rawk Show, MxPx  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shh, here he comes!"  
  
"Ready then?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
Sirius and Ally both did the spells that they needed to do. They tried as hard as they could not to laugh...and, surprisingly, they succeeded.  
  
Severus Snape walked passed their hiding place not noticing a thing...he was dressed up like Cupid.  
  
Once Snape was out of earshot, they let their laughter run rampant.   
  
"Oh, that was great!" said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I would have thought of this yesterday," Ally said.   
  
"It's still hilarious!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
They started walking back to Gryffindor Tower to wake up their friends.  
  
"D'you know where that came from?" Ally asked.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Infield."  
  
"You got it, good for you," said Ally. "It only took you, what, seven years?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Si, calm down."  
  
  
  
  
  
When Snape entered the Great Hall, it sounded like a bomb had exploded. Everyone was laughing at him and he had no clue why...so Lily conjured up a mirror, walked over to the Slytherin table, and handed it to him.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
This just made everybody laugh even harder. Lily returned to her seat laughing like a madwoman.  
  
"I KNEW I could corrupt you!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
"Yep," said Lily.   
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: There is nothing more for them to do in school, I think, so it's time that school ended...)  
  
  
  
  
  
As exam week drew closer, Lily went back to her old ways and forced the Marauders to study like they had never studied before. As Ally had said, "I THOUGHT SHE WAS CORRUPTED!".  
  
The N.E.W.T.s were harder than they had anticipated...yeah...  
  
  
  
  
  
"FINALLY!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping onto the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. "This has been the longest week of my life!"  
  
"You said it, Padfoot," Ally said, sitting on Remus.  
  
"Oh, come on, it wasn't *that* bad," said Lily.  
  
"Yes it was," said James.  
  
"Who wants to go to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.   
  
"HA! I KNEW IT!" Ally exclaimed, jumping up and pointing and Lily. "YOU *HAVE* BEEN CORRUPTED!"  
  
"Yeah...who's in?"  
  
"Me!" Ally exclaimed.  
  
"Right here," said Remus.  
  
"You know it, babe," said James.  
  
"Lets go," said Kate.  
  
"Yep," said Sirius.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap," said Jenny. "Have fun." She went upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna go read in the library."   
  
Peter left.  
  
"Cool, lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow's graduation," Ally stated. She was sitting with Remus on his bed and James and Sirius were laying on the floor.  
  
"Yep," said Remus.  
  
"And the graduation dance," Ally went on.  
  
"Uh huh..." said James.  
  
"We should do something...special."  
  
Sirius raised his head and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Oh, I dunno...maybe cut the music out halfway through the dance and then we can set up and perform one last time?"  
  
"I like," said James.   
  
"Cool," said Sirius.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Remus said.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I wanna do that at my senior prom...just cut everything and perform with me band.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, lets dance!" Lily said, pulling James out of his seat.   
  
"Okay, okay, I am quite capable of getting out of my chair by myself, Lils," James said, standing up and walking with Lily onto the dance floor. A slow song was starting.  
  
"Shall we?" Sirius asked, offering Kate his arm.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Come on, Als, lets dance."  
  
"Okay doke, Remy, lets go!"  
  
As the song ended, James and Sirius snuck away from Lily and Kate and joined Remus and Ally in a corner of the room.  
  
"All ready?" Ally asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said James, removing his dress robes and putting on a hat backwards.  
  
The others did the same. They were all wearing shorts and t-shirts and sneakers under their robes. Their equipment was under an invisibility charm. Ally first raised the floor for kind of a makeshift stage, then Remus removed the invisibility charm from their stuff.  
  
"End this crappy music, Si," Ally instructed and Sirius did so.  
  
Professor McGonagall immediately looked for the Marauders when the music was cut off. When she saw them she looked positively infuriated.  
  
Sirius started playing a slow beat on the drums and Remus joined him with a slow bass part. James started to sing:  
  
*Professor McGonagall  
  
You know you'll miss us  
  
This is the end of the chronicles  
  
Known as the original Marauders  
  
It's a shame we have to go  
  
And we just thought you should know  
  
That this will be our last punk rock show*  
  
Sirius clicked his sticks and shouted, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"  
  
They started to play 'I'd Do Anything'.  
  
(A/N: Simple Plan owns 'I'd Do Anything' and the next song I'm gonna use. I own that little thing that James just sang. Cool? Cool.)  
  
The seventh and sixth year students from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, the parents of students from said houses, and most of the professors were enjoying the Marauders. The Slytherins and their parents just left. Good. Who needs them anyway?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, guys, this is gonna be our last song because it's, like, two a.m., Professor McGonagall wants to kill us, and my hands and throat are not feeling too well," said Ally. "I wrote this song a *REALLY LONG* time ago, to my father. It's called 'Perfect'. Enjoy."  
  
In the back of the crowd, Eddie Tuksan's ears perked up as he heard the word 'father'...  
  
James started the song up...  
  
*Hey, dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wastin' my time  
  
Doin' things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can't pretend that I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cause we've lost it all  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back   
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be  
  
My hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cause we've lost it all  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back   
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the  
  
Things that you said  
  
And nothing's gonna make this  
  
Right again  
  
Please don't turn your back   
  
I  
  
Can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cause we've lost it all  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back   
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
'Cause we've lost it all  
  
Nothin' lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back   
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be  
  
Perfect*  
  
"Good-night."  
  
The Marauders climbed off of the stage for the last time.  
  
James, Ally, and Remus were packing away their instruments...  
  
"Going to the bathroom, huh?"  
  
They turned to see Kate and Lily standing there.  
  
But Lily smiled, courtesy of corrupted-ness by Ally.  
  
"Nice show," she said.  
  
"I corrupted you. I corrupted you," Ally said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Yes, Ally, we all know," said Lily.  
  
"James, my boy, that was *amazing*!"  
  
James smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Evans," he said.  
  
"Lily, dear, it is quite late," said Mrs. Evans, "shall we go home?"  
  
"Sure, mom," Lily said. She gave James a nice chaste kiss. "See you, James."  
  
"Lils, lets do lunch," said James. "Not tomorrow, but the next day?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ally, Remus, and his parents exited the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall, Ally saw Eddie standing there.  
  
As the made his way over, she muttered to herself, "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Then she said to him, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Hey, Als," Eddie said, ignoring her question. "Hello, Remus, Jake. Mrs. J. Lupin, I presume?"  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Lupin, "and you are?"  
  
"Ally's dad, Eddie."  
  
"No you aren't," Ally said. "We've been over this a million and a half times. You are my *father*, not my dad. Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"You graduated today, why wouldn't I be here?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Because, and you know it, if Jay and mom were alive, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"That's not true, Al-" said Eddie.  
  
"Bullshit!" Ally spat back at him. "That is complete bullshit and you know it. You never called, you never wrote, you never even acknowledged the fact that I'm *alive* until you *had* to. Let me guess, you heard me sing the song 'Perfect'." Eddie nodded. "Now you're hoping that I'll put it all in the past and try to have a better relationship with you." Eddie nodded again. "Well it ain't happening, Eddie, I wrote that song when I was thirteen. Then I realized that you would never come back to me on your own. Just do what you have done since I was eleven and leave me alone!"  
  
Ally stormed out of the Entrance Hall and into the night...morning.  
  
"I told you she's changed since we were younger, didn't I?" Remus said to Eddie before following Ally out.  
  
His parents walked out quickly behind their son, feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Eddie Tuksan's shoulders slumped as he walked out of Hogwarts and, at the same time, his daughters life...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? I won't waste anymore of your time rambling, so please review!  
  
-Kristin- 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Hi. I'm bored, so here is Chapter, what is it now...Seventeen? Cool. Okay, thanks to all y'all who've reviewed so far and please review to this chapter and let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One, for I have no witty disclaimer for Chapter Seventeen.  
  
  
  
  
  
And it'll happen once again  
  
I'll turn to a friend  
  
Someone who understands  
  
And sees through the master plan  
  
But everybody's gone  
  
And I've been here for too long  
  
To face this on my own  
  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
-Dammit, Blink 182  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's almost time to get Lily," James said. He and Ally were sitting in Padfoot And Prongs' Pranks, or Triple P as they liked to call it. Remus, Sirius, and Kate were in the back taking inventory and Ally and James were out front taking care of costumers.  
  
"What, you aren't gonna give me the hours, minutes, and seconds anymore?" Ally asked.  
  
"I'm excited," James said, smiling. "I'm about to reveal my master plan!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Ally. "Go before you're late."  
  
"I'll see you later, Als."  
  
"Later, Prongs."  
  
  
  
  
  
James fell out of the fireplace in the Evans house.  
  
"Hello, James."  
  
He looked up as he dusted himself off and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Evans, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm quite good," said Mrs. Evans. "You?"  
  
"Great," James answered.  
  
"Lily is upstairs getting ready," said Mrs. Evans. "I understand that you have a big surprise for her today..."  
  
"Oh, did Mr. E tell you?" Mrs. Evans nodded. "Yep," said James. "I'm gonna bring her to the house after we eat lunch. I'm already all moved in."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear."  
  
"MOM! Where is the-oh, hello. I'm Petunia Evans, and you are...?"  
  
"Hi, Petunia," James said. "You don't remember me? James Potter."  
  
"Oh, you were Lillian's little friend...you're marrying her?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You deserve each other...freaks," Petunia muttered under her breath. "Nice to see you again," she said to James. "Mother, where's the iced tea mix?"  
  
"Top shelf, left closet, dear."  
  
Lily was ready about five minutes later.  
  
"Hey, James!" she said, nearly tackling him to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, Lils, I saw you two days ago!" James exclaimed, hugging her back. "I didn't think I was this lovable!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...where're we going for lunch?"  
  
"Well, we're gonna hit the diner in Diagon Ally for lunch, then I have a two part surprise for you," said James.  
  
"Cool! See you later, mom!"  
  
"Bye, dears, have fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lunch was great!" James exclaimed as they exited the diner. "Don't you think, Lils?"  
  
"Yeah, it was," said Lily, smiling at her fiancé. She leaned on him as they walked.  
  
"So where are we going now?" she asked.  
  
"To part one of your big surprise," James said in what he thought was a mysterious voice. "Actually, here we are...Padfoot and Prongs' Pranks, or just Triple P for short."  
  
"...wait a second, that would mean that you two-"  
  
"Yep, we bought our very own joke shop," said James.  
  
"I don't know whether to strangle you or kiss you right now..." Lily said as they entered the shop.  
  
"I'd vote for neither, we kinda need James here for a while and the kissing thing would just completely gross me out."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ally!"  
  
"Hey, Lils, Prongs." Ally was standing behind the counter of Triple P with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"James, how did you two buy this?" Lily asked, looking around.  
  
"I bought it with money my parents left me when they died," James said. A single tear made it's way out of his eye. He wiped it away slowly. "The old man that sold it to us sold it pretty cheap."  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah," said James, "I'm fine...just still a little sad, that's all."  
  
James and Lily spent about an hour at Triple P hanging around with Ally, Remus, Kate, and Sirius and taking care of a few costumers before James told Lily it was time for 'part two'.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, where the hell are we?"  
  
"This is a little town called Godric's Hollow," James answered. "My grandparents used to live here and I've been in love with it since I was little."  
  
"Why are we here though?" Lily questioned.  
  
"For part two," James said. "Wow, your mind is going down the drain in your old age, isn't it?"  
  
Lily playfully whacked James on the shoulder as they walked along, hand in hand.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Hey, Lils, you see that house right there?" James asked, pointing to a small white house.  
  
"Why yes, yes I do."  
  
"D'you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a cute little house, why?" Lily asked.  
  
James reached into his pocket and took out a key.  
  
"Because it's yours," he said.  
  
Lily stopped short.  
  
"What d'you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean I bought it a while back," said James. "Remember on Valentines Day when I told you I wanted to buy a little house so we can live together?" Lily nodded. "Well I wasn't kidding. I moved in yesterday and I have that somewhat steady job I was talking about...there's no way I can get canned from my own business..."  
  
"James Potter, this is the single most responsible thing you have ever done," Lily said, a smile making it's way onto her face. "I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too, Lils, I really do. Come on, lemmie show you the inside."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Aw, how sweet...LoL. Yeah. That wasn't too much, so I decided that I'll put a little tidbit on Ally in this chapter...dude, I think she's my favorite character. I really love her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"All done with the inventory!"  
  
"Finally," Ally said. "It only took two days!"  
  
"I know," said Sirius. "That dude has a lot of crap here! I don't think we'll have to put orders in for, like, two months."  
  
"You can say that again!" Remus said, hoisting himself onto the counter.  
  
Kate took a seat behind the counter next to Ally.  
  
"That was too much counting for me," she said. "I'm not a numbers person."  
  
A wild owl flew into the store, circled a few times, and dropped a letter on Ally's head before flying out of the small shop.  
  
"Who's it for?" Kate asked.  
  
"Me," Ally said, opening the envelope and unfolding the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
*Dear Ally,  
  
I realize that you don't want me in your life anymore, so I'm going to leave. I just wanted to say goodbye...goodbye and I'm sorry. I really do regret not being there for you when you needed me the most. I'm moving to the U.S.A. If you ever need ANYTHING, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always be there for you, Ally, but I won't try to get you to like me anymore because it obviously annoys the shit out of you.  
  
I hope one day we really can put this all behind us.  
  
-Eddie*  
  
"Who's it from, Als?" Remus was asking her for the second time.  
  
"Yo! Major Ally, this is Ground Control, do you copy? Over." Sirius said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
Ally looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Als, who sent you the letter?" Remus asked again.  
  
"Eddie," Ally said. She handed Remus the letter.  
  
"He finally got it then? He's gonna leave you alone?"  
  
"Yep," said Ally. She smiled. "Dinner's on me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: ::starts singing:: THIS IS MAJOR TOM TO GROUND CONTROL...I'M STEPPIN' THROUGH THE DOOR, AND I'M FLOATING IN A MOST PECULIAR WAY. AND THE STARS LOOK VERY DIFFERENT TODA. FOR HERE AM I SITTING IN A TIN CAN, FAR ABOVE THE WORLD. PLANET EARTH IS BLUE AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO.... Ahem...I know a lot of people probably think that smiling when your father more or less says, "I'll never come near you again." is horrible, but in this kind of circumstance, I don't think it's that bad. I'd throw a damn party if I were Ally! Anyways, please review.  
  
-Kristin- 


	18. The End!

A/N: I still have not gotten over his death...I'm so sad! I know he's just a fictional character, but why did HE have to die, huh? It makes me so sad to write about him now...I AM MAD AT YOU, JK! Ahem, or *Hem Hem*, sorry about that, I just had to get it out. I'm babysitting my little brother, so I figured I would write Chapter EIGHTEEN! This is the longest story I have now! Go me! Lets throw a party! LoL. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's still in Chapter One, that still has not changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
One light  
  
One mind  
  
Flashing in the dark   
  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
  
"For cryin' out loud!"   
  
She screamed unto me  
  
A free-for-all  
  
Fuck 'em all  
  
You're on your own side  
  
'Cuz   
  
I wanna be the minority  
  
I don't need your authority  
  
Down with the moral majority  
  
'Cuz  
  
I wanna be the minority  
  
-Minority, Green Day  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was the best dinner I have had in a LONG time," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good," said James, putting his arm around his fiancé.   
  
The two were walking home. They had just been to a nice little Italian restaurant in Godric's Hollow for Lily's birthday dinner. Yep, it was Lily's birthday.  
  
James took his house key out of his pocket as the approached the house and went to open the door.  
  
The key wouldn't turn and he had to move it around in the lock before it would.  
  
He let Lily walk in in front of him and when she flicked on the light...  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILS!"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Ally, Sirius, Remus, Kate, Jen, Peter, Jim Abbot, Cathy Eddson, and Tammy Thomas were all there holding up their gifts for Lily.  
  
(A/N: I know the last three people have never been mentioned before in this story, but I needed people...)  
  
"Whom do I kill for this?" Lily asked.  
  
"It was all James' idea!" Ally said, laughing. She shoved her gift into Lily's hands. "Open it up, Lils, go on." Lily smiled and ripped open the wrapping paper. Ally had given her two things. "Hold them up, Lils," Ally instructed.   
  
One thing was a t-shirt that said 'Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go.'.  
  
"I figured you're smarter than the rest of us, so it fits."  
  
Lily chuckled and unfolded the next t-shit.  
  
"I have been corrupted by Ally Tuksan," she read, smiling. The t-shirt said just that in large capital letters.  
  
Ally smiled.  
  
"I'm very proud of myself!" she said.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"I'll wear that one tomorrow."  
  
"And I'll wear mine," said Ally. "Mine says 'I have corrupted Lily Evans'."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I just *HAD* to put that bit in...I HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY ALLY TUKSAN, I know you liked that Kristina. Now, onto the REAL Chapter Eighteen. Guess what...this is the LAST CHAPTER! Surprise!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Evans smiled at his youngest daughter and she smiled right back at him.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, sweetness," Mr. Evans said.  
  
The music paused...it started up again, more forceful than it was previously...Here Comes The Bride.  
  
Together, Mr. Evans and Lily Evans soon-to-be Potter walked at a slow pace down the aisle.  
  
*Everything is so perfect!* Lily thought as she and her father walked.  
  
It was an outdoor wedding, there were cozy armchairs for all of the guests (Professor Dumbledore's idea) and there were flowers, a lot of them lilies, all over the place. Lily had on a beautiful wedding dress that I won't even attempt to describe because I'm not good at this type of thing...use your imaginations. Her eyes fell on James...he looked perfect in his tux, like one of the little figures on the wedding cake. She looked at Sirius, Remus, and Peter who all wore matching tuxedoes. Sirius was the best man and the other two were ushers. Then she looked over at her bridesmaids and her maid of honor...Kate was her maid of honor and Jen and Ally were bridesmaids. Ally was still looking a little sour because Lily made her promise that morning that she wouldn't misbehave during the ceremony.  
  
Mr. Evans turned to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek before giving her hand to James.  
  
"Dearly beloved," said Dumbledore, "we are gathered here today..."  
  
(A/N: Does ANYBODY out there know all of that stuff? I think I may be on to something with the next part, but don't yell at me because I haven't been to a wedding in a while...)  
  
"Do you, Lillian Marie Evans, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to honor and cherish, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Lily said happily.  
  
"And do you, James Anthony Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to honor and cherish, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
James just stood there, staring at Dumbledore.  
  
"James," Lily whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "James!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, sorry," James whispered, blushing. "Of course I do!"  
  
"Smooth," Dumbledore mumbled to James. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, m'boy, you may kiss the bride!"  
  
James and Lily shared their first kiss as a couple and everyone with the exception of Ally and Sirius applauded politely...they high fived each other and started whistling and cheering.  
  
"PARTY TIME! EVERYONE IN THE LIMO!" Sirius yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need the newly weds up here for their first dance," the DJ said into the microphone. "Come on up and have your first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"  
  
When James and Lily had made it to the center of the dance floor, It's You by Michelle Branch started to play. James had Lily's hand in his and his arm around her waist, her other hand was on his back and her head was rested on his shoulder. Lily sang the song under her breath as they danced and James smiled as he led.   
  
*Tomorrow never comes  
  
I really want just one thing  
  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
  
I would write it for the world to see  
  
And it's you  
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Tomorrow never comes  
  
I really want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
And trace your steps with my fingertips  
  
And it's you   
  
The light changes when you're in the room  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you  
  
Oh it's you*  
  
As the last note played, James decided that that was the best two minutes and twenty-six seconds of his life. He kissed the top of Lily's head before letting go of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Ally shouted.  
  
"Ally, you're not in school anymore," said Dumbledore. "Call me Albus."  
  
"Sorry, Albus. Guess what?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I forgot because of N.E.W.T.s and stuff, but during my seventh year, you and Remus made a bet with me. Going back in the Quidditch records at the Ministry, I found that you guys lost!" Ally said triumphantly.  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember," said Dumbledore. "Our little low stakes bet."  
  
"Now, I want you and Remus on the dance floor in fifteen minutes to dance to Dancing Queen."  
  
"Are your serious, Ally?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ally had managed to grab the microphone from the DJ.  
  
"Excuse me, everybody, attention please!" she said. "Thank you. Now, back in my seventh year, I made a low stakes bet with Remus and Albus Dumbledore over there. I would like everyone to clear the dance floor because I have won and they will be dancing to Dancing Queen by Abba!"  
  
Everyone happily took a seat to watch Dumbledore and Remus embarrass themselves...  
  
"Hit it!" said Ally.  
  
(A/N: I'm not a fan of the pop music, I'm doing this by ear because I don't know the lyrics, so don't yell at me.)  
  
*You can dance  
  
You can jive  
  
Having the time of your life  
  
See that girl   
  
Watch that scene Bring in the dancing queen*  
  
Dumbledore started to dance, and very well at that. Remus, however, stood frozen.  
  
"I think he needs some help," Sirius said to Kate. He pointed his wand at Remus and muttered something. Remus began dancing against his will.  
  
*Friday night and the lights are low  
  
Looking out for a place to go  
  
Where they play the right music  
  
Getting in the swing  
  
....................king  
  
Anybody could be that guy  
  
The night is young and the music's high  
  
When they play the right music  
  
Everything is fine  
  
You're in the mood for dance  
  
And when you get the chance  
  
You are the dancing queen  
  
Young and sweet   
  
Only seventeen  
  
Dancing queen  
  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
Oh yeah  
  
You can dance  
  
You can jive  
  
Having the time of your life  
  
See that girl   
  
Watch that scene  
  
Bring in the dancing queen*  
  
Remus had grabbed the microphone from Ally's hands and was now singing along with the tape.  
  
"I think you overdid the spell, Si," said Kate.  
  
"So? This is great stuff!"  
  
*........  
  
Leave your body and then your gone  
  
Looking out for another  
  
Anyone'll do  
  
You're in the mood for dance  
  
And when you get that chance  
  
You are the dancing queen  
  
Young and sweet   
  
Only seventeen  
  
Dancing queen  
  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
  
Oh yeah  
  
You can dance  
  
You can jive  
  
Having the time of your life  
  
See that girl   
  
Watch that scene  
  
Bring in the dancing queen  
  
Bring in the dancing queen  
  
Bring in the dancing queen  
  
Bring in the dancing queen*  
  
"Finite incantatum," Sirius said.   
  
Remus dropped the microphone in disbelief as Ally, laughing, yelled, "YOU HIT A PRETTY MEAN HIGH NOTE, REMY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
About one hour later, Ally and Sirius were completely trashed which, of course, wasn't good news. They were behaving themselves at first, just drinking more and more, but by the time it came for Sirius' toast...  
  
"ATTENTION!" Sirius shouted, hitting his champagne glass a tad to hard so that the top chipped off. "Whoops...hi, everybody. My name is Sirius Black and I'm the best man! YAY!" James hid his head in his hands. Lily patted him on the back. "Now-hic-I've been friends with James since we was real little...I remember he could never sleep over my house before the age of ten because of his little bedwetting problem-"  
  
"SIRIUS!"   
  
"Don't worry-hic-, Jamie, nothing-hic-to be ashamed about! Any-hic-ways, that was just a-a-a fun little fact about the guy you see here-hic-today. I knowed Lily-Billy here since we was little too...but she never liked hanging-hic-with me...I don't think I was a very good-hic-boy, but I can't remember right now...anyways-hic-, Lily-Billy and Jamesy-Wamesy were good good friends and, eh, when we got to the place where we would learn all that stuff-hic-Lily didn't hang with us anymore. So James gotsed all depressed and wroted a whole lots of songs about Lily and he was madly in love with her. Me and Als would always be like, how the hell d'you-hic-expect us to keep coming up-hic-with good tunes for this sappy ass shit? He'd be like IT'S ALL I KNOW! Hic. So in the sixth year at school-hic-McGonagall makes us a deal that we don't have to clean if we played at the Halloween dance...so we did-hic-and everyone loved us. When James said-hic-we'd do it, he decided with me and Ally and Remus' help-hic-to write a song telling Lily how he feeled about her-hic-because they were friends again. So he writed I'd Do Anything for her and they getted together exactly three years ago! Good-hic-story, right? Everybody raise your glasses in a toast to my two bestest peoples in this place and say 'YAY!'. Congrats, Lils and James."  
  
Everyone lifted their glasses and shouted, "YAY!"  
  
"DJ!" Ally yelled. "Play I'd Do Anything!"  
  
In response, the song started to play.  
  
"Lets go outside on the balcony," James whispered to Lily. "I could sure use some fresh air after that interesting little toast..."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded. As they passed the dance floor, they saw Sirius and Ally dancing wildly together to I'd Do Anything.  
  
"It's so nice out," said Lily.  
  
"Hmm..." James pulled her into a kiss. "Mrs. Potter, I do agree."  
  
"I like the way it rolls off the tongue, you know? Lily Potter."  
  
"Yep," James said looking up. "I love you, Lily, I wanna be with you forever."  
  
"I love you too, James...know what?" James raised his eyebrows. "I'd do anything for you."  
  
James smiled and pulled Lily into another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and James got started going out on October Thirty One, Nineteen Seventy-Three.  
  
Lily and James got married on October Thirty One, Nineteen Seventy-Six.  
  
Lily and James died on October Thirty One, Nineteen Eighty-One.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's OVER! Who was liking that? I sure was. Let me say, it has been a pleasure writing this story and I really LOVE everyone who reviewed, you guys rock! I wasn't too sure when I started writing this how it was gonna end...but it kinda all fell together, you know? I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review to I'd Do Anything The Sequel for the last time. ::Tears up:: Thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Sarah Riddle  
  
Jo  
  
Moony Lover  
  
Jewels  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
flame  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Angelxd14  
  
Jo  
  
KrazyReader  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Angelxd14  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Jewels  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Jewels  
  
squorpionlady  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
gl-andrea  
  
KrazyReader  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Jewels  
  
Kaydee  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Jewels  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
Jewels  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
uknowwhoslittleprincess  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
mackenzie  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen:  
  
KrazyReader  
  
faries  
  
  
  
  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviews to this chapter!   
  
If I missed you above, I'm REALLY sorry and I thank you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Also, could you please check out and review a few of my other stories if you have the time?  
  
*Best Pals To Lovers-In progress (L/J)  
  
*A Ficlet Without A Title-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*I'd Do Anything ( You all probably have read this already, seeing as this is the sequel to it...)-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*I Have No Title-Complete and soon-to-be revised, eleven chapters (L/J)  
  
*I Still Have No Title (Sequel to I Have No Title)-In progress (S/OC, H/G, R/Hr)  
  
*Just One Person Can Make A Difference-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*Kristina Will Cry, A One Shot Fic-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*More Than One Shot, A One Shot Fic-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*Summer Of Year Number Five (Second in a series. Read Year Number Five First.)-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
*The Love In Him-In progress (L/J)  
  
*The Last Lupin-In progress (R/OC, a bit of L/J)  
  
*The Story For Lack Of A Better Title-Complete, seventeen chapters (L/J)  
  
*To The Store With Ally And Sirius-Complete, one chapter (no pairings) {If you have a short amount of time and need a laugh, this is DEFINITELY for you!}  
  
*Year Number Five (First in a series)-Complete, one chapter (L/J)  
  
There you go, those are all the stories I have up so far...look for a new L/J from me soon, it'll be called...I don't know what it'll be called yet, but I've already begun writing it and it'll be good...check my profile for it. By the way, summaries for all of the above fics can be found in my profile. Thanks!  
  
-Kristin- 


End file.
